Son of Oracle: Past-Now-Future
by Azriel Longinius
Summary: Re-Make: karena kematian adiknya, dia akhirnya tersadar kalau dia begitu lemah. Dan saat itu juga, dia akhirnya bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat demi melindungi orang-orang yang menerimanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Oracle: Past-Now-Future**

**NARUTO****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Son of Oracle is My Story**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Pairing : Naruto x fem!Haku**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance, Comedy (**meskipun garing**), Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), dan yang paling penting alur MAJU-MUNDUR.**

**Summary : **karena kematian adiknya, dia akhirnya tersadar kalau dia begitu lemah. Dan saat itu juga, dia akhirnya bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat demi melindungi orang-orang yang menerimanya.

**Azriel present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Past and Now**

**.**

Sebuah hari yang cerah penuh kedamaian di _Konoha no Sato. _Salah satu desa _shinobi_ terkuat di _elemental state._ Desa yang didirikan oleh dua _klan_ terkuat pada masanya, Senju dan Uchiha. Desa yang pernah menjadi tempat bernaungnya tiga _legenda nyata_, dan desa yang kini di pimpin oleh salah satu _shinobi_ yang di beri julukan _Kami_ oleh seluruh orang di _elemental state_, dialah Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sinar mentari yang kini sedang menuju puncak langit, dapat menerobos gang-gang kecil di antara dua gedung. Semua orang kini sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka, terutama _shinobi_ yang melompati beberapa gedung dalam satu kali hentakan kakinya.

Semua orang kini sedang merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan setelah kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang hampir memusnahkan desa tempat tinggal mereka, kejadian yang merenggut ratusan nyawa dalam satu malam. Kejadian yang tak pernah lagi di ungkit-ungkit, penyerangan Kyuubi.

Dan empat tahun lalu, semua orang di desa Konoha akhirnya bisa menghirup nafas lega karena 'makhluk' yang di sebut-sebut sabagai pembawa sial menghilang dari desa mereka. Berita itu pun langsung menyebar ke semua sudut desa, dan malam harinya semua orang di desa Konoha langsung mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan hilangnya 'makhluk' pembawa sial tersebut.

Namun, 'makhluk' pembawa sial yang mereka bicarakan adalah sebuah aset penting bagi desa mereka. 'makhluk' yang memiliki darah seorang pahlawan, yang di lahirkan tepat saat bulan purnama _berwarna merah... darah_.

* * *

><p>"akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat <em>ini<em>." Terlihat sebuah bibir yang di dekatnya terdapat sebuah rambut pirang panjang sedagu berbicara dengan nada berat menajam.

Di depan sebuah gerbang raksasa berwarna hijau kelumutan, kini sedang berdiri dua sosok yang sangat jarang di temui di desa Konoha.

"setelah berpergian selama empat tahun, akhirnya kita kembali ke desa ini. Desa tempat kita di lahirkan, meskipun dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan." Salah satu sosok yang berdiri di depan gerbang besar itu tersenyum dan memandang dengan lembut ke dalam desa Konoha.

"sebenarnya aku sangat enggan untuk memijakkan kaki ku kembali ke desa munafik ini. Namun, karena kedua orang tuaku pernah hidup di desa ini, aku terpaksa harus tinggal di sini juga." Berujarlah seorang remaja bersurai pirang panjang yang berdiri di sisi kiri 'makhluk' berbadan besar dengan surai putih sepunggung.

Sosok bersurai putih itu menepuk bahu kanan remaja di sampingnya, "sudahlah, kita harus melihat ke depan. Jangan sampai kita terbayang-bayangi oleh masa lalu kita." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

Remaja pirang itu menghembuskan nafas berat dari mulutnya, kemudian dia menoleh ke sosok bersurai putih di sampingnya. "terima kasih, _sensei_." Remaja itu tersenyum.

Sosok bersurai putih itu mengangguk, "baiklah pertama-tama kita harus memberitahukan kepulangan kita kepada Hokage-sama, ayo berangkat."

Akhirnya dua sosok itu berjalan menuju post yang berada tepat di pintu masuk gerbang hijau itu. Dua orang terlihat sedang duduk di dalam post itu, sosok dengan rambut hitam jabrik sedang bertopang dagu dan sosok di sebelahnya sedang mengisi sesuatu.

"hei Izumo! Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya sosok yang mempunyai rambut jabrik.

"menarik? Apa maksudmu Kotetsu?" tanya balik sosok yang di panggil Izumo.

Kotetsu melepaskan topangan di dagunya, "yah sesuatu yang menarik, seperti bacaan atau semacamnya."

"bagaimana kalau ini?" sebuah buku berwarna orange di lempar tepat di depan Kotetsu.

Kotetsu memandang sejenak buku yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam jambrik itu sedikit menautkan alisnya heran saat ada tulisan 18+ di sampul buku itu, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "buku ini-" suaranya tiba-tiba tertahan oleh sesuatu, mata hitamnya langsung melebar saat melihat sosok di depannya.

"bagaimana, kau tertarik untuk membacanya?" ujar sosok bersurai putih yang tadi berada di depan gerbang.

"Ji-jiraiya-sama!" seru Kotetsu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Jiraiya-sama? Apa maksudmu?" Izumo yang sedari tadi cuek, kini memandang ke arah Kotetsu memandang. Dan mata hitamnya pun juga ikut terbelalak ketika melihat sosok di depan Kotetsu, "Ji-jiraiya-sama!" tiba-tiba saja Izumo menjadi latah.

"hehehe, apa kabar Izumo, Kotetsu?" sosok bersurai putih yang di panggil Jiraiya itu hanya bisa tertawa girang saat melihat reaksi terkejut yang berlebihan yang di tunjukkan oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Kotetsu sedikit tersentak, "ahh Jiraiya-sama, anda baru kembali? Akan saya laporkan dulu pada Hokage-sama." Kotetsu berdiri dari posisi semulanya.

"tidak usah, lebih baik aku saja yang pergi ke tempat Hokage-sama." Sahutan remaja bersurai kuning langsung saja menghentikan aksi Kotetsu yang akan pergi untuk melapor. Remaja bersurai pirang itu kemudian menghilang dengan daun dan angin yang berputar di sekelilingnya.

"Jiraiya-sama, siapa tadi?" Kotetsu sebenarnya cukup curiga dengan remaja yang berujar tadi. Namun, karena yang membawa remaja itu adalah sang _legenda_, Kotetsu tidak khawatir lagi. Karena Kotetsu tahu, orang yang di bawa Jiraiya sudah pasti bukanlah seorang yang berniat buruk.

"tadi? Tadi adalah Naruto, kau tidak usah mengejarnya. Baiklah, sampai di sini saja pertemuan kita, aku ingin cepat-cepat mencari hiburan saat ada waktu senggang seperti ini." Jiraiya berjalan dengan tenang memasuki desa kelahirannya.

Kotetsu kembali ke posisinya semula, kemudian dia menatap buku orange yang di berikan Jiraiya kepadannya dengan tersenyum. "akhirnya ada buku menarik yang bisa di baca." Muncul sebuah seringaian misterius di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi, pemimpin desa Konoha yang di beri gelar dengan nama Hokage kini sedang mengisi proposal di depannya dengan raut wajah tenang setengah berkonsentrasi. Wajah tuanya yang penuh dengan keriput, kini hanya bisa terpasangkan sebuah ekspresi yang bagaikan tembok.<p>

Kakek tua itu tiba-tiba menghentikan acaranya untuk mengisi proposal. Bolpoin yang semula berada di tangan kanannya, kini dia letakkan persis di samping kanan proposal yang di kerjakannya. Wajah tuanya yang datar, kini berubah menjadi sekeras besi. Hiruzen berdiri dari kursi berwarna birunya, kakek tua itu berdiri tegap dengan pancaran aura membunuh tingkat dewa yang bahkan bisa membuat tiga orang ANBU yang bertugas untuk melindunginya berkeringat dingin.

"siapa kau?" ujar Hiruzen yang entah pada siapa, karena saat ini yang berada di ruangan hokage hanya ada dirinya dan tiga orang ANBU yang menjaganya.

Sebuah pusaran angin kecil yang di hiasi dengan beberapa daun muncul beberapa meter di depan sang Hokage. Mata Hiruzen menyipit tajam melihat pusaran angin itu, kakek tua itu menggerakkan sedikit jari di tangan kirinya untuk memberi tanda pada para ANBU yang menjaga supaya bersiap dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Pusaran angin kecil itu menyebar dan menghembuskan rasa menyejukkan ke seisi ruangan hokage. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang membuka matanya yang berisikan _saphire_ yang menyerupai lautan serta langit biru di angkasa, membuat Hiruzen langsung terpaku pada posisinya.

Mata yang pinggirannya sudah di penuhi keriput itu hanya bisa melebar terkejut. Otak tuanya yang di penuhi dengan kecerdasan, kini sedikit tak berkerja saat melihat pemuda yang berdiri tegap di depannya. Bahkan tiga ANBU yang bertugas melindungi sang Hokage, hanya bisa terdiam di tempat mereka.

"Mi-minato?" seru Hiruzen lirih.

Pemuda pirang itu dapat dengan jelas gumaman dari sang Hokage, kemudian dia memiringkan kepalanya karena masih tak mengerti. "Hokage-jiji, kenapa kau menyebut nama ayahku?"

Hiruzen tersentak, "a-ahh, maaf-maaf sepertinya saya salah orang." Sang Hokage hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Namun, sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dari ucapan pemuda yang berada di depannya ini. 'Ayah... Ayah... jangan-jangan...' mata Hiruzen kembali melebar.

"Naruto!" seru Hiruzen.

"akhirnya kau ingat juga kakek, ku pikir kau akan lupa mengenai diriku." Remaja yang di panggil Naruto itu tersenyum.

Hiruzen berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan saat tepat berada di depannya, pria lanjut usia itu memegang kedua bahu Naruto. "wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Minato." Hiruzen tersenyum penuh kebanggan terhadap remaja yang sudah di anggap cucunya sendiri.

"aku hanya sedikit meniru penampilan ayah, tapi tidak semua." Naruto tetap melemparkan senyumannya ke arah pria tua yang sudah dia anggap kakeknya sendiri.

"kau sudah tahu mengenai _mereka_ dari Jiraiya, benar begitu?" Hiruzen melepaskan kedua bahu Naruto, dan remaja pirang itu merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius.

"aku akan menceritakannya setelah semuanya pergi dari sini." Hiruzen langsung memberi perintah pada tiga ANBU yang bertugas untuk menjaganya, dan setelah mereka semua telah pergi, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "sebenarnya..."

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! berjumpa lagi ama saya (Author yang tamfan ini), dengan kemunculan Fic terbaru (aslinya sih tidak baru, Cuma Re-Make saja).**

**Pembuatan Fic ini alami berdasarkan dari Fic 'Son of Oracle' yang pernah saya publish. Perbedaannya, dalam Fic berlatar 'Re-Make' ini akan saya garap kembali dengan nuansa yang lebih serius dari SOO(Son of Oracle) sebelumnya.**

**Dalam prolog ini memang ceritanya cukup pendek, kenapa? Karena prolog ini akan terus menyambung ke segala masa lalu dari Naruto. dan saya memberi peringatan sekali lagi, Fic Re-Make ini memakai alur MAJU-MUNDUR. Oleh karena itu, dalam Fic Re-Make ini akan mengupas tentang asal-muasal semua kekuatan Naruto.**

**sebenarnya Re-Make yang saya buat ini menggabungkan 2 story, tentunya 'Son of Oracle' dan 'Son of Oracle: Before Life'. **

**Dalam beberapa Flashback ke depan, semuanya akan menceritakan seluk beluk Naruto dalam menjalankan pelatihannya bersama Jiraiya. Dan akan banyak hal yang mengejutkan yang memang berada di luar jalur CANON-nya.**

**Baiklah, hanya segitu dulu penjelasan dari saya. Dan bila masih ada yang bingung, bisa Reader tanyakan lewat Review.**

**Terima kasih atas kunjungan Reader sekalian, **_**Sayonara...**_

**.**

**Azriel Log out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Son of Oracle: Past-Now-Future**

**NARUTO****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Son of Oracle is My Story**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Rate: T-M**

**Pairing : Naruto x fem!Haku**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance, Comedy (**meskipun garing**), Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), dan yang paling penting alur MAJU-MUNDUR.**

**Summary : **karena kematian adiknya, dia akhirnya tersadar kalau dia begitu lemah. Dan saat itu juga, dia akhirnya bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat demi melindungi orang-orang yang menerimanya.

**Azriel present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Past and Now part II**

**.**

**2 tahun yang lalu**

Seorang bocah bersurai pirang _spiky_ sedang duduk di lantai kayu sambil membaca sebuah gulungan yang berisi tulisan yang sulit kalian mengerti, dan saya pun juga tidak mengerti. Dialah Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pemuda yang sudah dua tahun pergi dari desanya dan sekarang sedang menjalankan latihannya bersama sang _shishou_.

Wajah pemuda yang baru berumur belasan tahun itu menyiratkan raut wajah serius saat membaca isi gulungan yang terbeber di depannya. Mata _saphire_nya terus bergerak menyusuri setiap kata dari gulungan di depannya, dan saat dia membaca dalam benaknya bersamaan dengan itu otak kecilnya terus bekerja mencoba memahami setiap kata dari gulungan yang di bacanya.

Dia sudah duduk di lantai itu selama lebih dari 3 jam hanya untuk membaca satu gulungan yang sekarang berada di tangannya. Jika selesai membaca gulungan itu, dia akan menghelakan nafasnya sejenak lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke salah satu dinding ruangan kecil yang di tempatinya sekarang.

Naruto mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih kekuningan. 'menciptakan kembali formula dari jutsu _Hiraishin_ memang tak semudah mempelajari jutsu berelemen, memang pada dasarnya _jutsu-shiki_ pada _Hiraishin _ini merupakan sebuah _fuuin_ yang di ciptakan oleh ibu, namun dengan jeniusnya ayah _memfariasikan_ formula dasar dari _fuuin_ yang di berikan ibu kepadanya. Ayah, kau memang benar-benar jenius.' Pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali menghela nafasnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah tas punggung ninjanya yang tergeletak di sisi kanannya. Dia segera mengambil kemudian merogoh tas ninjanya. Setelah menemukan yang di carinya, dia segera menarik tangan kanannya dari dalam tas ninjanya. Kini sebuah kunai bercabang tiga berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya, Naruto memasukkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke arah lubang yang berada di bawah gagang kunai itu.

Mata _saphire_nya menatap intens ke arah tulisan berwarna hitam di gagang kunai itu. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan karena otak kecilnya kini harus berpikir, bagaimana caranya dia harus memecahkan _jutsu-shiki_ yang berada di gagang kunai yang di pegangnya.

'aku memang sudah belajar mengenai dasar-dasar _fuuinjutsu_ dari _ero-sensei_, menguasai _kawarimi _serta _sunshin_ yang kata _sensei_ itu adalah dasar-dasar dari _Hiraishin no jutsu_. Tapi meskipun aku sudah menguasai kedua jutsu dasar _pemindah_ posisi itu, tetap saja aku tidak menemukan jalan untuk merealisasikan _jutsu-shiki _dari _Hiraishin_. Oh _Kami-sama_ berikan hambamu ini jalan menuju kesuksesan(?)'

Seperti sebuah mukjizat, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Naruto berada pun terbuka. Mata _saphire_ Naruto pun langsung mengeluarkan bintang-bintang emas yang berkilauan, dia dengan wajah berharap menatap pintu yang terbuka.

Namun wajah cerahnya langsung menghilang seketika, dan aura suram penuh dengan rasa _sweatdrop_ langsung berada di punggung Naruto. di hadapannya kini terlihatlah Jiraiya yang sedang di panggul oleh seorang laki-laki pemilik penginapan yang Naruto tempati, lelaki pemiliki penginapan itu meletakkan tubuh Jiraiya di lantai ruangan Naruto berada.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berdiri menyambut sang pemilik penginapan di depannya, dengan segera dia membungkuk meminta maaf serta bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan _ero-sensei_nya. Sang pemilik penginapan hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa kikuk yang di tujukan untuk Naruto, kemudian lelaki pemilik penginapan itu menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto ajukan.

Kemudian lelaki pemilik penginapan itu pun keluar dari ruangan yang Naruto tempati dan tak lupa juga memberikan sekedar ucapan permisi kepada Naruto. setelah pintu masuk ruangan yang Naruto tempati tertutup sepenuhnya, pemuda Uzumaki itu harus menghelakan nafasnya kembali. Dia segera berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpanan _futon_, dan mengambil sebuah bantal dengan karung berwarna putih.

Naruto meletakkan bantal yang di bawanya di bawah kepala Jiraiya. Iris _saphire_nya melihat wajah Jiraiya yang memerah yang sudah pastinya karena mabuk, dan yang di lakukan pemuda itu selanjutnya adalah menghela nafas.

Hampir 1 tahun sudah Naruto telah mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya. Semua kejadian yang di alami kedua orang tuanya di ceritakan oleh sang _shisou_, tentunya tidak sedetail mungkin karena cerita yang di bawakan oleh Jiraiya berada di sudut pandang sang pertapa katak tua itu.

Setelah menceritakan siapa asal-usul kedua orang tua, Jiraiya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah foto dimana ada seorang lelaki bersurai pirang panjang dan di samping kirinya ada seorang wanita bersurai merah yang perutnya sedang dalam keadaan mengandung. Naruto meraih foto yang di keluarkan Jiraiya itu sambil mengeluarkan banyak air mata kesedihan, dan dia bertekad untuk melindungi orang-orang yang akan menerimanya nanti.

* * *

><p>"...begitulah ceritanya kakek." Naruto menatap sendu orang tua berjubah putih di depannya yang kini sedang menangis terharu dengan tidak etisnya.<p>

"hiks... Naruto-kun, ceritamu sungguh dramatis sekali." Hiruzen menghapus air mata lebay-nya dengan dramatis. Setelah selesai menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya, Hiruzen kembali menatap serius ke arah Naruto. "kau belajar menguasai _Hiraishin no jutsu_ bukan?" Naruto mengangguk, "apakah kau berhasil menguasainya?"

"dalam usaha kurang lebih 1 tahun, akhirnya aku berhasil memecahkan _jutsu-shiki_ di gagang kunai yang biasanya di pakai untuk media perpindahan _Hiraishin_. Dan setelah itu, aku mencoba membuat _Hiraishin_ versiku sendiri. Dalam catatan, _Hiraishin no jutsu_ hanya bisa di pakai oleh orang yang memiliki _Gen Namikaze_, tentunya itu di mulai dari ayah dan bertahan padaku." Jelas Naruto.

"dan apakah itu sebabnya Jiraiya tidak bisa menguasai jutsu tersebut? Meskipun dia membawa dan mempelajari gulungan _Hiraishin_?" tanya Hiruzen penuh minat.

"fakta terbesar itu memang terjadi, meskipun _shisou_ bisa menguasai segala macam _fuuinjutsu_ yang di pelajarinya dari gulungan yang Kaa-chan buat, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengaplikasikan _jutsu-shiki _yang di tulis oleh Tou-chan di dalam gulungan yang selama ini di bawanya. Dalam catatan juga, _jutsu-shiki_ yang di tulis Tou-chan di dalam gulungan itu di buat dalam sebuah teka-teki. Aku masih mengingat salah satu teka-teki termudah yang di tulis oleh Tou-chan dalam gulungan itu, tulisannya seperti ini; _"Hiraishin no jutsu hanya dapat di aplikasikan dengan 'darahku'."_ Saat itu pun aku tak langsung menyadari kalau yang di maksud Tou-chan dengan 'darahku' itu adalah dirinya sendiri dan keturunannya." Jelas kembali Naruto.

Hiruzen tersenyum, "tak ku sangka, empat tahun kau pergi berlatih dengan Jiraiya, cara berpikirmu berubah drastis seperti ini. Apa yang Jiraiya lakukan kepadamu? Dia tidak menyiksamu bukan?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "tidak! Jiraiya-_sensei_ tidak pernah menyiksaku, aku sendirilah yang ingin berubah menjadi seperti ini, meskipun ada _insiden_ yang membuatku ingin berubah menjadi seperti sekarang." Naruto bergumam dengan wajah sendu saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"insiden? Insiden apa maksudmu?" mata Hiruzen menyipit tajam.

Naruto menunduk dengan wajah sendu, "maaf kakek, untuk hal ini aku masih belum bisa memberitahumu."

TOK TOK TOK

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan nanti." Hiruzen menatap pintu masuk yang di ketuk seseorang, "masuk!"

Pintu pun terbuka.

"yo... _sensei_! Murid kesayanganmu telah kembali, _are_? Kenapa dengan penghalang kedap suara ini?" Jiraiya menatap heran dengan ruangan hokage yang di lapisi dengan sebuah _fuuin_ kedap suara. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan, "Naruto! _sensei_! Kalian berdua sedang dalam pembicaraan serius?"

Hiruzen tersenyum, "ahh, tidak kok Jiraiya-chan. Aku tadi hanya ingin mendengar cerita petualangan Naruto-kun, jadi Naruto-kun yang memasang _fuuin_ ini."

Ekspresi Jiraiya menjadi dingin, "kau sudah menceritakan _semuanya_, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng, "tidak! Tidak semuanya, dan kau! _Kutukupret-sensei_, darimana saja kau?"

Ekspresi dingin Jiraiya menghilang seketika, "a-ahh, aku hanya pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar. Y-yah, seperti itulah hehehe." Jiraiya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

Hiruzen yang memang sudah hafal dengan kelakuan nista dari mantan muridnya ini, hanya bisa menanggapi kelakuannya dengan sebuah helaan nafas berat yang sedikit panjang. Kemudian dia menatap Naruto kembali.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau aku memberi satu tantangan untuk mengetes kemampuanmu?" tanya Hiruzen dengan tersenyum.

"tes apa, kakek?" Naruto menatap penuh tanya ke arah sang Hokage.

"tunggulah beberapa saat lag-"

"yo! Naruto, kau sudah kembali ternyata." Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai putih keperakan yang sedang berada di jendela.

"ahh, ternyata dia sudah datang." Lanjut sang Hokage.

"ohh, jadi Kakashi-nii-san yang jadi pengetesku?" tanya Naruto pada sang kakek.

"benar sekali, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

**Training Ground 13**

Terlihat di pinggiran lapangan latihan Hiruzen dan Jiraiya tersenyum melihat 2 sosok yang berdiri saling berhadapan di tengah-tengah lapangan.

"apa kau masih akan menahan hasrat bertarungmu, Kakashi-nii?" tanya Naruto.

"emm... entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti." Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya, namun posisinya menandakan kalau dia siaga.

"aku akan memberikan 2 petunjuk dalam cara bertarungku, Kakashi-nii. Yang pertama, _kecepatan_ adalah _keahlianku_. Dan yang kedua, _angin_ adalah _senjataku_." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman misterius.

"baiklah kita lihat kemampuanmu." Kakashi memasang kuda-kuda.

Ekspresi Naruto sedikit mengeras, "aku mulai!"

Naruto segera berlari ke arah Kakashi yang jaraknya hanya 10 meter dari tempatnya. Membuat 1 handseal sederhana dengan tangan kanannya, dan dia langsung menghilang secepat angin yang berhembus.

Insting Kakashi merasakan suatu bahaya dari arah belakang tubuhnya, dengan cepat dia menoleh. Dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun, Kakashi dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya saat Naruto melayangkan sebuah _side kick_ tepat ke arah kepalanya. Melihat Naruto yang masih keadaan melayang, Kakashi mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menendang tubuh Naruto dengan kaki kirinya.

BUAGH!

Naruto dengan sukses malayang karena terkena telak tendangan dari Kakashi. Namun saat tubuhnya berguling-guling beberapa kali, tubuhnya langsung meledakkan asap putih kecil kemudian berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu.

Mata Kakashi membulat seketika. Instingnya kembali merasakan suatu kehadiran seseorang yang akan membuatnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, Kakashi segera melihat ke bawah hanya untuk melihat Naruto yang memandangnya sambil berjongkok.

"yo!"

Memanfaatkan keterkejutan Kakashi, Naruto segera melayangkan sebuah pukulan dari tangan kanannya ke arah perut Kakashi. Pukulan yang di lapisi sedikit chakra, dengan sukses membuat Kakashi membungkuk kesakitan. Tak berhenti begitu saja, Naruto melancarkan kembali serangannya dengan sebuah tendangan yang mengarah ke atas.

Kakashi sukses terbang dengan tubuh terbungkuk. Naruto melanjutkan serangannya dan melompat ke arah Kakashi yang sedang terbang bebas, meluncurkan _combo-combo_ dari pukulan serta tendangan ke tubuh Kakashi. Serangan terakhir, Naruto mencekal kerah rompi _jounin_ Kakashi kemudian membalikkan posisinya ke arah bawah lalu menendangnya.

BLUM

Sebuah ledakan kecil di tanah sukses di buat oleh tubuh Kakashi. Naruto masih setia melayang di udara, kemudian dia menyilangkan dua jari di kedua tangannya. **"Bunshin Taiatari."** Muncul dua klon buatan Naruto, dua klon itu kemudian melempar tubuh Naruto ke arah Kakashi yang masih terkapar di tanah. Tangan kanan Naruto terdapat sebuah bola chakra yang berputar dengan cepatnya, dan saat hampir sampai dia berteriak **"RASENGAN."**

BLARR!

Asap dan debu yang saling menyatu terjunjung tinggi ke angkasa. Melihat itu, Hiruzen meniupkan sedikit jutsu anginnya agar asap dan debu yang mengepul itu pindah. Dan terlihatlah Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kawah dengan lebar sekitar 5 meter, pemuda pirang itu menunduk melihat tubuh Kakashi yang berlubang.

Namun tubuh berlubang milik Kakashi tiba-tiba meledakkan sebuah asap putih kecil, yang kemudian merubah tubuh Kakashi menjadi sebongkah kayu yang sudah hancur.

"wah-wah, peningkatan kekuatanmu sangat besar Naruto. bahkan aku sampai merinding di buatnya." Muncul Kakashi dari balik batang pohon sambil membaca sebuah buku kecil berwarna orange.

"hah... sudah ku duga, ternyata yang ku serang itu hanyalah sebuah _kawarimi_. Aku masih di permainkan ternyata." Naruto menatap kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"tapi, harus ku akui kau sangat kuat Naruto. ternyata pelatihan selama 4 tahun bersama Jiraiya-_sama_ membuahkan sebuah hasil yang menakjubkan, aku bangga padamu." Kakashi yang sudah berada tepat di depan Naruto hanya bisa menepuk bahunya sambil memberikan sebuah _eyesmile_ andalannya.

"aku masih perlu berlatih lagi setelah ini Kakashi-nii, aku masih jauh dari kata _kuat_." Sanggah Naruto meskipun di dalam hatinya dia merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan.

"jika tadi saja aku lengah sedikit, maka dapat di pastikan aku sekarang tidak akan bisa berdiri di depanmu. Minimal masuk rumah sakit atau paling parah aku sudah di kubur hari ini, kau tahu?_ Rasengan _itu adalah sebuah jutsu S-Rank, bahkan banyak _shinobi_ yang ingin meniru jutsu itu tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa. Dan kau, baru berumur belasan tahun sudah dapat memasterinya, itu sebuah peringkat yang sudah patut kau banggakan." Balas Kakashi.

"jutsu S-Rank? Bukannya _Rasengan_ hanya jutsu berlevel A-Rank?" Naruto menatap penuh tanya ke arah Kakashi.

"A-Rank? Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang informasi tidak mendetail seperti itu?"

Naruto menunjuk Jiraiya dengan jempol tangan kanannya, "kau bisa bertanya kepada Jiraiya-_ero-sennin_."

Kakashi menatap Jiraiya yang hanya bisa nyengir gaje untuk membalas tatapan Kakashi. Lelaki bersurai perak itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas, "kau sudah di tipu, Naruto. sebenarnya _Rasengan_ itu jutsu S-Rank, atau bisa di katakan kalau _Rasengan_ itu setingkat _high_ A-Rank." Jelas Kakashi.

Naruto dengan cepat menatap Jiraiya dengan mata mendelik kesal, "_KUTUKUPRET..._"

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: hah... akhirnya part II selesai juga, yah! Memang pendek sih, tapi lumayan lah. Tiap chapter akan aku perpanjang lagi wordnya, jadi para Reader tercinta tidak usah khawatir.**

**Sedikit penjelasan tentang jutsu Naruto yang bernama '**_**Bunshin Taiatari**_**'. Jutsu ini adalah jutsu ORIGINAL ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto-sama di anime aslinya, NARUTO. secara detailnya bisa Reader cari di mbah Google.**

**Yosh! sampai di sini saja, mulai tahun depan Fic inilah yang akan menjadi project yang akan saya kerjakan. Dan mulai bulan November, saya akan hiatus sebentar (lama). Jadi, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

**Baiklah **_**Minna... Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Son of Oracle: Past-Now-Future**

**NARUTO****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Son of Oracle is My Story**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Rate: T-M**

**Pairing : Naruto x fem!Haku**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance, Comedy (**meskipun garing**), Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), dan yang paling penting alur MAJU-MUNDUR.**

**Summary : **karena kematian adiknya, dia akhirnya tersadar kalau dia begitu lemah. Dan saat itu juga, dia akhirnya bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat demi melindungi orang-orang yang menerimanya.

**Azriel present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Past and Now part III**

**.**

"ahh, jadi... aku sekarang harus tinggal dimana?" Naruto menatap penuh tanya ke arah sang Hokage.

"kau masih bisa tinggal di apartementmu yang dulu, Naruto-kun. Apa kau keberatan?" jawab Hiruzen.

"ohh, begitu. Ku pikir apartement itu sudah kau jual ke orang lain, ternyata aku salah mengira kakek." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu kakek." Lanjut Naruto yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan hokage yang kini menyisahkan 3 orang lelaki.

"Jiraiya! Bagaimana tentang sesuatu yang berada di _dalam_ tubuh Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen dengan wajah dan nada suara yang terdengar serius.

Jiraiya membuat satu buah handseal untuk memasang _fuuin_ kedap suara, "berhubungan hanya kita di sini yang dekat dengan Naruto, maka aku akan menceritakannya. Pada perjalanan yang ku lakukan bersama Naruto, sering sekali kita di hadang oleh bandit dan yang sejenis dengan mereka, namun jika itu adalah sekelompok bandit, Naruto masih bisa menghadapinya atau paling tidak menahan mereka."

"tapi jika kita bertemu dengan para _missing-nin_, Naruto sangat mudah untuk lepas kendali. Pada awal perjalanan, di umur Naruto yang masih 9 tahun, aku hanya mengajarkannya beberapa teori tentang cara bersikap, mengendalikan diri, dan juga mengendalikan emosi. Dalam hal praktek, pada saat itu aku memfokuskan untuk mengajarinya tentang cara memusatkan chakra, di mulai dari _tree walking, water walking_, dan sebagainya."

"dalam pembelajarannya saat itu, dia masih sangat suka bercanda, dan hal itu membuat jangka latihannya jadi sedikit lebih lama. Setidaknya selama 3 bulan akhirnya Naruto dapat memusatkan chakra pada tubuhnya dengan sempurna, namun tidak dengan pemusatan chakra pada pembuatan _Rasengan_. Selama satu bulan akhirnya Naruto berhasil membuat sebuah _Rasengan_ walau masih dengan bantuan dari _Bunshin_nya, setelah itu aku mengajarinya tentang jutsu berelement."

"setelah mengetahui elemen dasar yang di miliki Naruto yang sudah pasti _Fuuton_ dan _Suiton_ karena faktor keturunan dari Minato dan Kushina, aku memberikan bocah itu gulungan jutsu yang di buat oleh Minato dan Kushina. Dia mempelajari semua jutsu itu selama hampir 7 bulan lamanya, dan selama itu juga perjalanan kami sudah pada batas _elemental state_. Sebelum kami benar-benar keluar dari _elemental state_, sebuah _insiden_ kecil membuat Naruto harus menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang kakak."

"insiden seperti apa?" tanya Hiruzen serius.

"waktu itu Naruto sudah mencapai umur 10 tahun lebih 1 bulan menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang hanya memakai sebuah baju kotor untuk menutupi badannya yang hanya sebatas paha. Gadis kecil itu tengah pingsan dengan beberapa luka memar di tubuh dan wajahnya, pada saat itulah ketidakberdayaan Naruto saat melihat gadis itu membuatnya mengangkat gadis itu menjadi seorang adik, tentunya meminta ijin padaku dengan merengek seperti bayi."

"beberapa bulan akhirnya kami sepenuhnya keluar dari pebatasan _elemental state_. Pada saat itu kami tengah berjalan di tengah hutan dengan cuaca yang sangat tidak mendukung, awan bandai berada tepat di atas kepala kami, dan kami pun bergegas untuk mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Seperti sebuah keberuntungan, kami menemukan bangunan yang berbentuk seperti sebuah kastil saat itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi karena badai siap menerjang kapan saja, kami masuk ke dalam kastil itu."

"ternyata dalam kastil itu ada sebuah keluarga yang mendiaminya, kami pun meminta maaf dan meminta ijin untuk berteduh saat itu, dan tentunya dengan bahasa isyarat. Keluarga itu sangat baik, terlalu baik untuk menerima keberadaan orang asing seperti kami." Jiraiya menghela nafas berat, "dan tepat tengah malam _insiden itu _pun terjadi."

Hiruzen dan Kakashi menegang.

"tepat hampir tengah malam, badai masih setia menerjang di luar kastil itu. Petir-petir yang bergemuruh kencang menandakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, aku sempat curiga pada keluarga yang menempati kastil itu, dan dengan sengaja aku memata-matai keluarga itu. Mereka semua yang pada tepat tengah malam masih belum tertidur, untuk se-ukuran orang normal pastinya mereka akan terserang oleh rasa mengantuk. Namun tidak! Bahkan semua wajah penghuni kastil tersebut tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda terserang rasa mengantuk, wajah mereka semua bahkan seperti habis terbangun dari kegiatan tertidur lelap."

"kulit dari penghuni kastil itu sangat pucat bahkan seperti tak mempunyai darah, dan ku pikir itu hanyalah efek karena hidup di hutan yang memang sangat jarang sekali terkena sinar matahari, namun asumsiku itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Tengah malam itu, keluarga penghuni kastil itu sedang berkumpul di ruangan yang hampir mirip dengan ruangan keluarga untuk membahas sesuatu. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bahas pada waktu itu, aku hanya bisa mengartikan bahasa mereka dari gerak tubuh mereka."

"saat itu aku menyadari kalau keluarga penghuni kastil itu bukanlah manusia, ku lihat sebuah taring panjang yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Aku secepatnya pergi ke kamar Naruto dengan _sunshin_, dan bocah itu tengah terlelap dengan santainya tanpa mengetahui bahaya yang sedang mengancam nyawanya. Aku mencoba membangunkan Naruto dengan terus-menerus menggoyangkan badannya, pintu kamar Naruto pun di ketuk dan saat itu juga Naruto baru terbangun dari tidurnya."

"pintupun di buka, dan terlihat enam anggota keluarga itu sudah berada di luar pintu dengan dua taring yang masing-masing keluar dari mulut mereka. Acara kejar-kejaran sambil bertahanpun tak lagi terelakkan, Naruto berkali-kali membuat _Kagebunshin_ untuk menahan pergerakan dari makhluk yang mengejar kami, namun semua itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Naruto yang pada saat itu sedang menggendong adiknya tiba-tiba saja terpeleset sesuatu, Naruto dengan segera menyuruh adiknya itu untuk pergi. Aku mencoba mengulur waktu dengan menembakkan jutsu _Hosenka_-ku, 3 dari 6 makhluk itu terkena telak peluru apiku dan dengan cepat aku menghabisi mereka dengan _Odama Rasengan_ yang ku luncurkan tepat ke kepala mereka."

"aku segera melihat ke arah Naruto yang tengah menghadang 3 makhluk lainnya dengan beberapa _Kagebunshin_, sementara adiknya masih mematung di tempat. Naruto yang menahan serangan tangan berkuku tajam berkali-kali berteriak menyuruh adiknya untuk pergi, melihat sebuah kelengahan Naruto, makhluk itu segera menyarangkan sebuah serangan dari lutut kanannya ke perut Naruto dan hal itu langsung membuatnya membungkuk kesakitan."

"makhluk itu melayangkan sebuah tusukan dari tangan kanannya yang memiliki kuku-kuku panjang yang runcing. Namun alih-alih menembus tubuh Naruto, ternyata tusukan yang di layangkan makhluk itu malah menembus tubuh adiknya yang dengan rela mengorbankan nyawanya. Waktu seakan-akan berhenti berjalan, saat sebuah senyuman tulus terbawa oleh kematian. Dan tepat saat itu, kekuatan _terkutuk _pun bangkit."

"Naruto _meraung_, mengisi setiap kehampaan kastil itu. Dapat ku rasakan saat itu, sebuah chakra besar meledak dari tubuh Naruto. sebuah chakra yang hanya berisi kegelapan, mewakili setiap komponen dari _dendam, kemarahan, benci, dan tersakiti_ yang selama ini Naruto pendam. Karena pada akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan emosi yang _sebenarnya_, dia tanpa sengaja membangkitkan mata _kutukan_ yang melebihi _sharingan_, _Kazegami_."

"malam itu pun akhirnya menjadi sebuah pesta penuh darah karena penyerangan brutal yang di lakukan Naruto pada 3 makhluk terakhir, dan nama dari makhluk itu adalah _Dracula_, ku ketahui dari buku catatan yang mereka tulis." Jiraiya mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang.

Sedangkan dua penonton yang mendengarkan cerita tersebut hanya bisa terbengong dengan mata membulat dan mulut ternganga. Hiruzen yang tersadar lebih dulu, berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"aku menyimpulkan setelah peristiwa itu, akhirnya sifat _childish_ Naruto yang selama ini melekat padanya dia buang begitu saja?" tanya Hiruzen.

"begitulah, setelah kejadian itu dia bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi seseorang yang bisa menerimanya nanti. Kemudian bocah itu mengulangi semua pelatihannya mulai dari nol lagi, namun dengan suasana yang lebih serius." Jelas Jiraiya.

**Di sisi Naruto**

Naruto kini baru saja keluar dari gedung hokage. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaket putihnya. Saat sudah berada di tengah-tengah kota, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang menghiraukan keberadaannya, seolah-olah dia adalah sosok asing yang datang dari luar desa.

'mereka seperti mengacuhkanku, kemana semua tatapan membunuh yang mereka lontarkan padaku dulu? Apa karena penampilanku sekarang berbeda?' batin Naruto berasumsi.

BRUKK

Terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya yang sedang berkelut karena asumsinya sendiri. Naruto tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang yang kelihatannya lebih kecil darinya, dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bawah.

"_ittai..._" rintih seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang satu matanya tertutupi oleh poni depannya.

Naruto segera mencoba membantu gadis itu dengan sebuah uluran tangan kanannya, "_daijoubu ka?_"

Gadis itu masih menggosok-gosok pantatnya yang sedikit terasa nyeri, "oy! Lihat-lihat dong kalau jal-" ucapan gadis itu berhenti saat melihat sosok yang menabraknya.

"ahh, maafkan aku, tadi aku sedikit melamun." Naruto menunjukkan senyum ramahnya, membuat gadis yang di tabraknya membeku seketika.

Meskipun masih setia terpaku, namun gadis itu perlahan-lahan menerima uluran tangan Naruto. iris berwarna _aquamarine_ gadis itu tidak teralihkan dari wajah Naruto, dan bahkan sampai tidak berkedip.

Naruto segera menarik tangan gadis itu untuk menyuruhnya berdiri. Pandangannya ia kembalikan ke bawah karena ada sebuket bunga yang tergeletak di tanah, Naruto yakin kalau bunga itu adalah milik gadis di depannya. Dengan _gentle_, Naruto mengambil bungkusan bunga itu dan menyerahkannya ke gadis yang sedang terpaku di depannya.

"ahh, ini pasti barang yang kau jatuhkan." Naruto meletakkan bungan itu ke genggaman gadis di depannya, kemudian dia membungkuk sopan. "sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku permisi." Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan gadis yang di tabraknya itu.

'dapat ku pastikan bahwa perubahan fisikku membuat semua orang tidak menyadariku bahwa aku adalah Naruto. cih! Sebuah fakta bahwa penduduk di Konoha adalah sekumpulan orang-orang munafik, apa mereka semua tidak ingat dengan bocah yang hampir setiap hari mereka buat sebagai media _pelampiasan_?' batin Naruto yang merasa muak.

* * *

><p><strong>4 tahun yang lalu<strong>

"hah... hah... hah..."

Seorang bocah bersurai pirang _spiky_ melirik ke arah belakangnya sambil terus berlari. Perhatiannya dia kembalikan ke arah depan, untuk mencari jalur larinya. Nafas bocah laki-laki itu tertahan karena harus berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar dalam kondisinya sekarang, sebuah celah dari gang kecil terlihat tepat di arah pandangan bocah itu. Bocah pirang yang kini berlari itu, mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah belakang.

Mata _saphire_ bocah itu harus menyipit tajam ketika beberapa _chuunin _dan _jounin_ masih setia mengejarnya. Sudah sekitar 1 tahun ini dirinya seperti menjadi buronan para _shinobi_, dan bocah itu juga tak tahu karena alasan apa mengapa bisa dirinya menjadi seperti _binatang_ yang sedang di kejar oleh _pemburu_.

Bocah laki-laki itu memutar kepalanya kembali ke arah depan, dan celah dari gang kecil yang menjadi sasaran tempat persembunyiannya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berlari sekarang. sambil tetap berlari, bocah pirang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membuat satu buah _handseal_ tanpa di ketahui siapapun. Bibir bocah itu bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _Bunshin _dan _Henge_, posisinya yang tengah berlari dengan cepat tergantikan oleh _Bunshin_ buatannya, namun wujud asli dari bocah itu berubah menjadi sebuah sebongkah kayu kecil.

_Bunshin _yang tengah berlari itu melemparkan kayu ditangannya ke sebuah gang kecil yang menjadi sasaran tempat persembunyian dari wujud _aslinya_. _Bunshin _itu terus berlari dan dengan sukses mengelabui orang-orang yang mengejarnya, namun tidak semuanya.

Sebongkah kayu yang di lempar _bunshin_ yang tengah berlari itu kini meledakkan sebuah asap putih tipis dan merubahnya menjadi bocah pirang _asli_ yang menjadi buronan para _chuunin _dan _jounin_ tadi. Hembusan nafas bocah itu terdengar sangat cepat dan bahkan lebih cepat dari hembusan nafas senin-kamis.

Setelah beberapa detik mengatur dan mencoba menormalkan deruan nafasnya meskipun secara paksa, bocah itu tersenyum puas. "hah... tidak sia-sia aku belajar meningkatkan kualitas _bunshin_ dan _henge_ku, ternyata itu benar-benar berguna." Ucapnya dengan sedikit nada bangga.

"kau sekarang merasa hebat ya, Naruto Uzumaki?!"

Sebuah suara terdengar jelas oleh indra pendengaran Naruto, langsung membuat wajah kecilnya memucat. Dengan gerakan terpatah-patahkan, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memastikan. Dan firasat buruknya yang selama dia berlari tadi akhirnya terjadi, di lihatnya dari _saphire _itu seorang yang tengah berdiri tegap sambil bersidekap dan tak lupa seringaian antagonisnya telah terpampang di wajah jeleknya.

Bocah itu tetap mendongak dengan wajah pucatnya yang hampir sepenuhnya memutih. Rasa takut yang sangat besar langsung terhinggap di benaknya, ingin meminta tolong tapi pastinya tidak akan ada yang menolong seorang bocah yang _di anggap_ monster sepertinya. Otak kecilnya tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih, dia mencoba untuk bergerak namun tubuhnya se-akan membeku di tempat.

'ayah, ibu, maafkan semua kesalahanku pada kalian meskipun aku tidak pernah melihat kalian.' Bocah itu menangis dalam wajah pucat yang hampir sepenuhnya memutih, dia berharap bisa mendapatkan tempat yang layak di _dunia _selanjutnya.

_Jounin_ yang kini berhadapan dengan Naruto, mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari tas pinggang kecil ninjanya. Dengan wajah ala _psycho_ yang berhasil menyudutkan targetnya, _jounin _itu menjilat sisi tajam kunai di tangannya.

"MATI KAU MONSTER!" _jounin_ itu meloncat siap menusukkan kunainya ke arah Naruto.

Mata Naruto bergetar hebat karena rasa takutnya. Dan kini, mau tidak mau dia siap menerima ajalnya. Saat kunai dari _jounin_ itu berjarak hanya 2 meter dari posisi Naruto, sebuah iris _ruby_ tiba-tiba terbuka dari _ruangan_ gelap dimana tak seorangpun dapat mengetahuinya.

**Di kantor hokage**

Hiruzen Sarutobi tengah menulis proposal di depannya dengan suasana hening. Bolpoin di tangannya tiba-tiba berenti bergerak, dan wajah tuanya seketika mengeras dengan sedikit rasa terkejut.

"chakra ini?!" gumamnya pelan.

Sang Hokage kini merasakan sebuah firasat buruk akan terjadi. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya sedikit panik, namun sebelum dirinya berjalan dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba seorang ANBU yang memakai topeng berbentuk anjing bersujud kepadanya.

"lapor! Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki kini sedang terkapar di rumah sakit Konoha." Ujar ANBU itu.

Mata Hiruzen melebar seketika, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hokage tua itu dengan sedikit meraung.

"dia sekarang pingsan di rumah sakit Konoha karena rasa shock akibat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu, kejadian yang di alaminya terekam dengan jelas dalam otak saya. Sebelum saya menceritakan kejadiannya lebih baik anda langsung mengecek keadaan Naruto sekarang, saya permisi." ANBU bertopeng anjing itu pun menghilang dalam _sunshin_.

Sang Hokage pun ikut menghilang dengan _sunshin_.

**Rumah sakit Konoha**

Hiruzen berjalan dengan langkah panjang saat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu. Wajah tuanya menandakan kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan khawatir. Setelah berada tepat di depan pintu ruangan Naruto berada, Hiruzen dengan kasar membuka pintu itu.

"Naruto?!" panggil Hiruzen dengan nada meninggi panik.

Segera dia menghampiri seorang bocah bersurai pirang yang kini tengah tertidur dalam damainya. Hiruzen menyuruh Mebuki (perawat yang dia percayai untuk merawat Naruto saat masuk rumah sakit) untuk segera keluar dari ruangan Naruto berada, Mebuki membungkukkan badannya dan pamit ke arah sang Hokage.

Setelah pintu ruangan Naruto kembali tertutup rapat, Hiruzen menatap serius ke arah Naruto yang tengah tertidur lelap. Tangan kanannya dia angkat ke arah baju pasien yang Naruto kenakan, kemudian dia membukanya secara perlahan agar Naruto tidak sampai terbangun. Mata tuanya harus melebar ketika melihat segel di perut Naruto yang tidak lagi stabil.

"Kakashi!" panggil Hiruzen entah pada siapa. Tapi kemudian muncul seorang ANBU bertopeng anjing yang melaporkan kejadian yang Naruto alami, "Kakashi, ceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Naruto hari ini."

ANBU yang berada di depan Hokage itu melepas topengnya, "dia telah..."

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! ternyata masih belum tanggal 1 November, dengan kesempatan ini saya mengupdate cerita yang saya buat selama 4 jam ini.**

**Sedikit profil Naruto di Fic ini:**

**Nama: Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze**

**Umur: 13 tahun (1 tahun lebih tua dari angkatannya)**

**Warna kulit: putih (karena ada suatu kejadian yang merubah warna kulitnya)**

**Tinggi: 130-140 cm (perkiraannya segitu)**

**Golongan darah: B**

**Tanggal lahir: 10 Oktober –**

**Elemen dasar: **_**Fuuton, suiton**_**, -**

**Kekkei Genkai: -**

**Special weapon: Yukianesa, Hirashin kunai**

**Doujutsu: **_**Kazegami**_

**Yosh Cuma itu profil dari Naruto, jika ada kekurangan bisa Reader tambahi?**

**Jika ada yang bertanya, kenapa Naruto berlatih keluar desa bersama Jiraiya saat berumur 9 tahun? Jawabannya simpel, karena saat anak berumur 8-9 tahun penyerapan ilmunya jauh lebih cepat, meskipun kadang memang sulit saat anak itu terlalu sering bercanda.**

**Jika menilik Fic lain yang Naruto-nya 'God!Like', sangat tidak masuk akan ketika Naruto berlatih pada umur 5 tahunan. Namun karena juga 'God!Like', jadi ya... ketidakmasuk akalan itu menjadi masuk akal.**

**Baiklah sampai di sini dulu, **_**Sayonara...**_

**.**

**Azriel Log out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya:**

"Kakashi!" panggil Hiruzen entah pada siapa. Tapi kemudian muncul seorang ANBU bertopeng anjing yang melaporkan kejadian yang Naruto alami, "Kakashi, ceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Naruto hari ini."

ANBU yang berada di depan Hokage itu melepas topengnya, "dia telah..."

* * *

><p><strong>Son of Oracle: Past-Now-Future<strong>

**NARUTO****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Son of Oracle is My Story**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Rate: T-M**

**Pairing : Naruto x fem!Haku**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance, Comedy (**meskipun garing**), Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), dan yang paling penting alur MAJU-MUNDUR.**

**Summary : **karena kematian adiknya, dia akhirnya tersadar kalau dia begitu lemah. Dan saat itu juga, dia akhirnya bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat demi melindungi orang-orang yang menerimanya.

**Azriel present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Past and Now last part**

**.**

"dia telah melepas segelnya secara tidak sengaja." Jelas Kakashi.

Hiruzen menutup matanya sambil mendesah dengan hembusan nafas berat, "sudah ku duga hal ini akan terjadi, tapi hal apa yang memicu Naruto untuk melepas segelnya?"

"pada waktu itu Naruto sedang terpojok di gang kecil yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya, di karenakan rasa takut yang besar, tanpa sadar Naruto melepaskan chakra _merah_ dari dalam tubuhnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto sampai pingsan, dia pingsan karena merasakan bagaimana rasanya _ membunuh_ untuk pertama kalinya."

"_jounin_ yang memojokkan Naruto waktu itu mati di tangan kosong Naruto yang menembus badannya, meskipun dengan tangan kosong namun dapat ku lihat Naruto memiliki cakar-cakar panjang di tangannya. Dengan itulah Naruto membunuh _jounin_ yang menyerangnya." Jelas Kakashi.

"ternyata masih banyak _shinobi_ Konoha yang hanya mementingkan rasa balas dendam mereka. Kalau saja mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu, pasti mereka semua akan bersujud di depan Naruto." terdapat ekspresi marah di wajah tua Hiruzen. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat kelakuan _shinobi_ yang pada dasarnya berada di bawah perintah Hiruzen secara langsung, hanya bisa membuat sang Hokage malu.

"bagaimana dengan segel yang terbuka ini, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi membuka sebuah topik terbaru.

"melihat kasus ini, segel _Shinigami_ yang telah longgar hanya dapat di perbaiki oleh dua _mantan_ muridku. Tapi karena Orochimaru adalah _missing-nin_, satu-satunya harapan kita yang tersisa adalah Jiraiya. Baiklah! Aku akan menghubunginya nanti, dan ku harap dia tidak melakukan hal-hal mesum di situasi yang darurat seperti ini."

Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanannya, "_ano_... Hokage-sama?!"

Hiruzen menatap Kakashi, "ada apa, Kakashi?"

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menunjukkan _eyesmile_ andalannya, "bagaimana cara anda menghubungi Jiraiya-sama saat anda tidak tahu keberadaan Jiraiya-sama?"

Hiruzen mendesah panjang, "satu minggu setelah penyerangan Kyuubi, Jiraiya akhirnya datang ke Konoha. Saat dia datang ke kantorku, aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama penyerangan Kyuubi terjadi. Dapat ku lihat saat itu, tatapan Jiraiya menjadi kosong saat mengetahui kematian Minato dan Kushina. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia pergi meninggalkan gedung hokage."

"tiga hari berselang, Jiraiya kembali datang ke kantorku. Dia berkata akan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang sebelumnya tertunda, sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jiraiya menitipkan sebuah gulungan kepadaku. Dia menjelaskan kepadaku, saat segel di perut Naruto sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menahan kekuatan Kyuubi (dalam artian 'lepas'), segera torehkan sedikit darah ke gulungan itu dan kelanjutannya kau pasti paham." Jelas Hiruzen.

"engghh... kakek?" terlihat Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Sontak Hiruzen langsung menurunkan aura keseriusannya, "kau sudah bangun, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen tersenyum penuh kasih sayang ke arah Naruto.

"kakek, ini dimana?" tanya Naruto yang bangkit dari posisi telentangnya.

"ini di rumah sakit Naruto-kun." Jawab Hiruzen simpel.

"apa yang terjadi padaku?" Naruto mengucek mata kanannya yang terasa gatal.

"emm, kau tadi pingsan karena kelelahan. Istirahatlah lagi, kakek mau pergi ke kantor."

"tidak! Aku akan pergi ke ramen ichiraku, aku lapar~" tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung meloncat pergi dari jendela ruangannya.

Hiruzen menggelengkan kepalanya, "dasar, anak itu selalu saja kelebihan semangat. baiklah Kakashi! Lanjutkan tugasmu mengawasi Naruto, aku akan menghubungi Jiraiya." Kakashi mengangguk, dan setelah itu dia menghilang dengan _sunshin_.

Hiruzen mengikuti cara Kakashi, kemudian dia menghilang juga dengan _sunshin_. Setibanya di ruangan yang biasanya dia pakai sehari-hari, Hiruzen berjalan mendekati laci di meja kerjanya. Dia mengambil sebuah gulungan tanpa nama berwarna hijau, melepas ikatan tali yang menjepit gulungan itu, kemudian membebernya di lantai ruangan itu.

Kosong dan bersih. Tidak ada satupun tulisan yang tertera dalam gulungan itu, namun karena Hiruzen sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia tidak akan kebingungan mengenai hal ini. Menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya, darah yang keluar kemudian dia oleskan ke lembaran putih kosong di gulungan itu. Melakukan sebuah _handseal_ sederhana, dan kemudian muncullah seekor kodok kecil berwarna hijau yang membawa tempat pesan di punggungnya.

Hiruzen meletakkan pesan yang sudah di tulisnya ke tempat pesan di punggun kodok itu. Dan tanpa di beri komando apa-apa, kodok hijau itu pun menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

'jadi seperti itu fungsinya, seperti pemanggilan terbalik dari _Kuchiyose_.' Batin Hiruzen senang karena baru saja paham dengan fungsi gulungan yang di berikan Jiraiya.

* * *

><p><strong>Saat ini<strong>

Terlihat Naruto masih menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang di lalui oleh orang-orang. Pandangan di iris _saphire_nya terus mengintai setiap sudut jalanan yang di laluinya, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Naruto berhenti berjalan saat mata _saphire_nya terpaku ke sebuah gang kecil yang terbuat dari cepitan dua bangunan, terlihat di dalam gang itu 3 anak laki-laki sedang melakukan suatu yang mencurigakan.

Sontak Naruto berjalan ke dalam gang itu. Wajah tampannya kini tak berekspresi sama sekali, dan aura di sekelilingnya terasa menjadi dingin.

"hei nona, ayo ikutlah dengan kami." Salah seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai topi musim dingin berucap.

"iya benar, kalau kau ikut kami, kami semua akan membuatmu senang." Sahut anak lelaki gendut yang memiliki rambut seperti jamur.

Mendengar ajakan yang terlontar dari ketiga anak lelaki itu, langsung membuat wajah datar Naruto berubah seketika.

"hey, kalian!" panggil Naruto kepada tiga anak itu.

Mendengar sebuah seruan, sontak saja ketiga anak itu berbalik dan melihat apa yang mengeluarkan suara yang memanggil mereka.

"hoy, apa yang kalian lakukan pada gadis yang kalian kepung itu, hah?!" ekspresi Naruto kembali datar.

"siapa kau? Memang apa hubunganmu dengan gadis ini?" anak gendut itu berbicara dengan suara besar khas orang gendut.

"ohh... aku tahu, kau ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan, kan?" ucap anak yang memakai topi musim dingin.

Sedangkan yang anak terakhir hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Bukannya dia bisu, melainkan dia sedang ketakutan saat merasakan aura yang di pancarkan Naruto.

"kalau iya, kenapa? Kau mau protes, kalau aku ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan?" tanya Naruto santai, namun ekspresi di wajahnya tetap datar seperti tembok.

"jangan banya omong kau!" si gendut tiba-tiba saja berlari dan menyiapkan sebuah bogem yang di tujukan ke arah Naruto.

Sontak Naruto menghindari pukulan besar dari anak gendut dengan sangat mudah. Setelah sedikit mengelak dan membuat anak gendut itu kehilangan keseimbangan, Naruto meluncurkan serangan ke perut anak gendut itu dengan sebuah hantaman dari lutut kirinya. Anak gendut itu langsung mengerang kesakitan sambil tersungkur di tanah, dan Naruto hanya memandang anak itu hanya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"brengsek!"

Anak yang memakai topi musim dingin berteriak tidak terima. Dia kemdian berlari sambil membawa sebuah pukulan di tangan kanannya. Naruto membuat satu langkah mundur, kemudian dia memasukkan kedua tangannnya ke saku jaketnya. Anak bertopi musim dingin itu meluncurkan pukulan pertamanya ke wajah Naruto, namun Naruto dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya hanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Berkali-kali anak bertopi musim dingin itu meluncurkan pukulannya ke wajah Naruto, namun Naruto tetap menghindari pukulan itu dengan cara yang sama. Merasa sudah terlalu lama mengulur waktu, Naruto mengangkat kaki kirinya dan di tujukan ke depan wajah anak yang menyerangnya itu. Mata anak bertopi musim dingin itu melebar saat melihat sebuah kotoran menempel di bagian bawah sandal ninja Naruto. karena membutuhkan oksigen, tanpa sengaja hidung anak bertopi musim dingin itu menghirup udara _segar_.

"OEEGGHH..." anak bertopi musim dingin itu langsung muntah-muntah di tempat, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya datar.

"cepat pergi atau aku berubah pikiran, dan jangan lupa bawa teman besar kalian."

Setelah mendengar perintah yang Naruto ucapkan, ketiga anak lelaki itu langsung pergi dengan membopong teman besarnya yang masih setia kejang-kejang di tempat. Naruto hanya bisa menatap datar ke arah perginya tiga anak lelaki itu, kemudian dia berbalik menatap gadis yang di kepung tadi. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Naruto melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena takut untuk melihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya mendekap seluruh tubuh mungilnya, dia hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan.

TAP!

Naruto kini sedang berdiri tepat di depan gadis yang menjadi korban pengepungan itu, dia menatap penuh tanya ke arah sang gadis yang kini sedang meringkuk sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lembutnya, karena dia takut kalau gadis di depannya salah mengira kalau dirinya di kira berniat jahat padanya.

Gadis itu memberanikan dirinya menatap Naruto yang sedang berjongkok di depannya, "a-apa y-yang kau inginkan?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum lembut ke gadis itu. "aku tidak menginginkan apapun kok, ku harap kau tidak takut padaku. Karena aku tidak memilki niatan apa-apa padamu, suer." Naruto membuat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya mejadi huruf 'V'.

"b-benarkah?" ragu gadis itu.

"tentu saja! Ayo, aku bantu kau berdiri." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Gadis itu perlahan-lahan menerima uluran tangan Naruto, namun ekspresi di wajahnya masih menggambarkan sedikit ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"ohh, iya! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu tadi?" setelah mereka berdua berdiri, Naruto membuka obrolan untuk pertama kali.

Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto, kemudian meletakkan tangan itu di depan dadanya. "entahlah, a-aku juga ti-tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja me-mereka yang menghalangi jalanku."

Naruto kembali tersenyum, "tentu saja mereka menghalangi jalanmu, karena mereka tahu tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk menculik gadis manis sepertimu."

BLUSH

"a-apa ya-yang k-kau katakan?" keluar asap putih tipis di atas kepala gadis itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan di luar gang tempatnya berada, "apa kau sendirian saat keluar tadi? Apa tidak ada orang yang menemanimu?"

"tadi aku keluar bersama adikku, namun saat aku di hadang tadi, aku langsung menyuruh adikku untuk segera lari." Jawab gadis itu yang sudah kembali normal.

Naruto yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan yang berada di luar gang itu, tiba-tiba saja melihat dua sosok yang berlari memasuki gang tempatnya berdiri.

"itu dia _Tou-sama!_"

Naruto memutar kepalanya dan memandang gadis yang telah di selamatkannya, "sepertinya mereka mencarimu." Gadis itu hanya diam tak bereaksi.

"hey bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!" seorang laki-laki yang sudah sedikit berumur berucap. Laki-laki yang berlari bersama gadis kecil yang memanggilnya _Tou-sama_ tadi.

Sontak Naruto menoleh dengan cepat.

Wajah pria yang berujar tadi sedikit berubah shock, "Minato?!"

"maaf? Apa yang anda katakan tadi?" lagi-lagi Naruto di kira menjadi Minato.

"_Tou-sama!_ Bu-bukan di-dia yang membawaku kemari." Ucap gadis yang di tolong Naruto tadi.

"apa yang kau lakukan Hinata? Cepatlah kemari!" suruh pria itu dengan dingin.

"d-dia yang menyelamatkanku dari anak-anak yang menghadangku tadi, bu-bukan dia yang bersalah."

"apakah benar begitu, anak muda?" pria itu memandang Naruto.

"tentu saja paman, karena semua masalah sudah terselesaikan, saya akan pergi dari sini. Permisi." Naruto membungkuk dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Gadis kecil yang datang dengan pria itu terkikik, "khukhukhu, pangeran yang di temukan Nee-sama tampan juga."

Wajah gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu memerah, "H-hanabi-chan~"

Menghiraukan kedua anak gadisnya, pria yang menjabat sebagai ayah mereka tengah menatap kepergian Naruto yang hampir sampai di luar gang. "hey Anak muda!"

Naruto yang mendapat sebuah suara yang masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya, sontak saja menoleh. "iya, paman? Ada perlu apa?"

Naruto melihat pria itu berlari kecil ke arahnya, membuatnya memasang wajah heran dan kebingungan.

"sekarang ikut aku, ke rumahku." Ucap pria itu.

Naruto yang mengerti maksud perkataan pria di depannya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, "ahh, ti-tidak usah paman." Naruto mencoba menolak ajakan pria di depannya dengan sopan.

"tidak apa-apa, ini hanya sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah menolong putriku. Dan aku tidak menerima suatu penolakan." Ujar pria itu dengan nada tegas.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "baiklah, jika paman memaksa." Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun senyumannya masih menandakan kecanggungan.

.

Naruto kini sedang berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang yang cukup besar. Di samping kanannya, pria yang tadi mengajak Naruto sedang di periksa oleh dua penjaga. Dua penjaga itu terlihat mengangguk kepada pria yang mengajak Naruto, dan kemudian dua penjaga itu membungkuk hormat.

"ayo anak muda." Seru pria itu pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sibuk memandangi isi di baik gerbang di depannya, sontak menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Dan di lihatnya pria yang mengajaknya sudah masuk ke sisi yang berlainan dari dirinya, segera saja Naruto berjalan melewati gerbang di depannya, dan tak lupa juga dia bergumam seperti 'permisi' saat memasuki area itu.

Dua gadis yang sudah di ketahui namanya Hinata dan Hanabi berjalan mengekor pada pria yang menjadi ayah mereka. Gadis yang lebih kecil dari Hinata, sebut saja Hanabi, sedang membuat seringaian misterius di bibir mungilnya. Sedangkan gadis yang bernama Hinata, dia hanya berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto berjalan mengekori dua gadis itu. Pandangannya terus dia alihkan ke segala penjuru tempat, namun tatapannya harus terpaku ke sebuah taman buatan saat dia menyusuri lorong tempatnya berjalan.

"taman ini indah sekali, terasa sangat damai di sini." Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menatap taman asri di depannya.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto. pria yang tadi mengajaknya tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, dia berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang sedang terpaku memandang taman di mansionnya. "pergilah ke ruang tamu Hinata, Hanabi." Dua gadis yang menjadi anaknya itu mengangguk.

Pria itu berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih terpaku, "kau suka dengan taman ini, anak muda?" tanya pria itu sambil ikut-ikutan memandang taman di mansionnya.

"melihat taman ini, entah kenapa jiwaku terasa damai. Entah karena pancaran aura kemistisannya atau yang lainnya, pokoknya taman ini bisa memberikan ketenanga untuk jiwaku." Jawab Naruto.

"ohh, bergitu. Kau bisa merasakan aura dari taman ini, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa merasakannya. Kau bisa memandangi taman ini sepuas yang kau mau nanti, dan sekarang kita akan pergi."

"ahh, maaf! Aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Paman bisa memimpin jalannya." Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

Setelah menyelesaikan percakapan singkat itu, akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan. Naruto terus-menerus mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan saat dia tengah berjalan, terasa tidak sopan memang, namun insting Narutolah yang menggerakkan matanya untuk menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan di mansion yang di datanginya.

***Son of Oracle***

Tatapan di iris _saphire_ Naruto menjadi nanar ketika di lihatnya santapan penuh suka cita di depannya. Di lihatnya lagi pria yang mengajaknya ke tempat ini dengan tatapan canggung, "a-ano... aku tadi hanya berencana makan ramen saat dalam perjalanan, ini terlalu merepotkan." Naruto tersenyum canggung.

"tidak! Ini adalah ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah menyelamatkan putriku." Sahut pria itu dengan tegas, dan hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi semakin grogi.

"terima kasih banyak, dan untuk sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena belum memperkenalkan diri saya. Salam kenal, namaku Naruto Uzumaki." Dalam posisi duduknya Naruto sedikit membungkuk untuk menunjukkan kesopanan dalam hal memperkenalkan diri.

" salam kenal juga, namaku Hiashi Hyuuga. Sekarang aku menjabat sebagai ketua klan Hyuuga. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal namamu, margamu adalah Uzumaki, benarkan?!" tanya pria yang bernama Hiashi.

Naruto mengangguk, "benar, apakah anda mengenal marga tersebut?" setelah bertanya, Naruto perlahan-lahan mencomot sebuah _shusi_ di depannya.

Hiashi nampak berpikir sambil memegang dagunya, "marga itu terasa sangat familiar untukku, dan sepertinya aku dulu pernah memiliki seorang teman dengan marga seperti itu."

Naruto menelan makanan yang berada di perutnya, "jika menilik dari umur wajah anda, dan umur anak pertama anda yang bernama Hinata itu, kemungkinan anda sudah hidup saat perang besar dunia ninja ketiga terjadi. Lalu apakah anda kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Min-" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, dan pemuda itu kemudian melirik ke satu-satunya pintu geser tradisional yang berada di situ. "hayo... mau menguping pembicaraan orang lain ya?" ucapnya dengan santai.

Pintu pun bergeser, memperlihatkan seorang remaja berambut coklat panjang sepunggung dan memakai _hitai ate_ di dahinya. Remaja laki-laki itu hanya memasang sebuah wajah datar tanpa dosa, membuat Naruto hanya meliriknya dengan bosan.

"Neji?!" seru Hiashi dengan wajah tegasnya, "kenapa kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" aura berwibawa Hiashi mulai keluar.

Remaja yang di panggil dengan nama Neji itu hanya memejamkan matanya, "hamba tidak bermaksud ikut campur dalam pembicaraan anda, Hiashi-sama. Hamba hanya ingin tahu, kenapa orang asing seperti dia berada di Mansion Hyuuga ini?" Neji memandang menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar yang di penuhi glare, dan yang di tatapnya sekarang sedang mencomot kembali hidangan di depannya dengan wajah polos bak anak kecil.

Naruto menelan hidangan yang berada di dalam mulutnya, tentunya dengan di kunyah terlebih dahulu. "namamu Neji, kan? Maaf saja! Aku berada di sini karena undangan _exclusive_ yang di berikan oleh Hiashi-sama, dan itu bisa di jadikan bukti bahwa aku layak untuk berada di sini sekarang." Naruto mencomot lagi sebuah _shusi_ dengan daging ikan di atasnya.

"namun tetap saja, peraturan dari tetua klan mengatakan bahwasanya dilarang untuk menerima orang asing di dalam mansion Hyuuga. Jadi artinya, kau harus segera keluar dari tempat ini." Neji masih menatap Naruto dengan sebuah glare.

Naruto menelan kembali _shusi_ yang telah selesai di kunyahnya, "kau mengusirku?" jawab Naruto santai, padahal suasana di tempat itu sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan sebutan 'santai'.

"jika kau bisa mengerti, Ya! Aku mengusirmu."

"Neji! Hentikan semua omonganmu, aku yang memang mengundangnya kemari." Seru Hiashi.

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "tidak apa-apa paman, jangan khawatir." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji, "karena aku di sini karena rekomendasi langsung dari Hiashi-sama, maka aku tidak ingin menurunkan harga diri Hiashi-sama. Bagaimana kalau kita berduel untuk menentukan siapa yang benar? Jika aku kalah, maka aku akan angkat kaki dari mansion ini. Tapi jika aku menang, maka... aku akan tetap pergi dari mansion ini karena aku ingin sekali makan _Ramen ichiraku_. Bagaimana? Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, bukan?" Naruto menyeringai.

"cih! Kau memberikan tawaran yang menguntungkan bagiku karena kau sangat yakin akan meraih kemenangan? Jangan bermimpi, takdir akan mengatakan kalau dalam duel ini aku yang akan jadi pemenangnya." Neji menatap tajam Naruto.

"tidak-tidak, aku sangat tidak yakin akan menang saat melawanmu. Jadi, percaya dirilah." Naruto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Melihat kedua bocah yang sedang berseteru. Hiashi yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk kali ini, 'ini akan merepotkan.' Batinnya.

***Son of Oracle***

Kini Naruto sedang berdiri di lantai kayu di ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang dengan banyak orang yang mengelilinginya. Di depannya, berdiri Neji yang masih setia memasang wajah datarnya.

Dengan ekspresi santai, Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian pandangannya dia alihkan ke sisi kirinya, hanya untuk melihat Hiashi, Hinata, serta Hanabi yang duduk dengan posisi tegap. Naruto sempat heran ketika pandangannya dia arahkan ke Hinata, saat itu terjadi entah kenapa wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah. Naruto berpikir kalau itu adalah ekspresi termanis di wajah Hinata, menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya, Naruto kemudian memfokuskan kembali tatapannya ke arah musuhnya.

Sang wasit (yang juga seorang Hyuuga) mengangkat tangannya.

"tunggu sebentar!" Naruto meminta jeda sejenak, "sebelum duel ini di mulai, aku akan memberikan rahasia dari cara bertarungku. Yang pertama, _kecepatan_ adalah _keahlianku_. Dan yang kedua, _angin_ adalah _senjataku_." Naruto menciptakan angka dua dari jari tangan kanannya.

"aku tidak butuh omong kosong darimu." Neji memasang kuda-kuda khas klan Hyuuga.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menarik serta menghembuskan nafasnya. Dan saat membuka matanya kembali, ekspresi santai yang tadi menempel kini hilang seketika. Dia memasang kuda-kudanya, telapak tangan kiri dia arahkan ke depan dan di miringkan sekitar 20 derajat ke arah kanan, tangan kanannya menyiapkan sebuah bogem yang berada pada sisi kanan wajahnya.

Sang wasit mengangkat tangannya, "Mulai!"

Neji segera berlari ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri tegap di tempatnya. Tangan kanannya kini sudah siap untuk memukul sang lawan, dan saat sudah berada dalam jangkauan serangannya, Neji segera menghantamkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto.

"**Jyuken."**

bukk!

Terdengar suara hantaman kecil saat Neji melancarkan serangannya. Seringaian bangga langsung terukir di bibir Neji, namun seringaian itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang karena Neji mengetahui serangannya tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Telapak tangan kanan Neji berjarak hanya beberapa centi dari tubuh Naruto, berarti serangannya gagal.

'mustofa- ralat Mustahil! Jelas-jelas seranganku tadi mengenai tubuhnya, tapi kenapa bisa meleset?' batin Neji.

"kau pasti berpikir, kenapa seranganmu tidak sampai mengenaiku, iya kan? Dan sudah sangat-sangat jelas kau tadi sempat merasakan kalau seranganmu benar-benar menyentuh tubuhku, benar bukan?" Naruto menurunkan kuda-kudanya.

Neji tersentak, "kenapa kau berhenti, pertarungan masih di lanjutkan." Neji menatap kesal Naruto, karena Naruto dengan mudahnya mengetahui apa yang sedang di pikirkannya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "sudahlah, aku menyerah. Lagipula... jika dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya, kau sudah mati di tanganku. Kau lengah selama dua detik karena memikirkan hal tadi, dan dalam jarak hanya terpaut beberapa centi seperti ini, aku bisa saja menebas leher putihmu itu dalam satu detik." Naruto berjalan melewati Neji yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Neji berbalik, "apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya-nya dengan penasaran, namun rasa penasarannya berhasil dia sembunyikan di balik wajah datarnya.

Naruto berhenti, "sudah ku bilang kan... _kecepatan _adalah _keahlianku_ dan _angin _adalah _senjataku_, kau masih tidak paham dengan itu?" Naruto melanjutkan kembali acara berjalannya, dan kini dia berjalan ke arah Hiashi.

"maaf paman, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, hehehe." Naruto hanya nyengir gaje.

Hiashi berdiri kemudian menggeleng, "tidak! Tidak sama sekali, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Malah berbicara denganmu merupakan aktifitas yang menarik, kita akan melanjutkannya kapan-kapan." Terdengar nada senang dalam ucapan yang Hiashi lontarkan, namun nada senang itu tersembunyi di balik wajah datarnya.

"baiklah, aku akan mengatarmu sampai depan." Ucap Hiashi.

"sekali lagi, maaf merepotkanmu paman."

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat duel itu. Mengacuhkan Neji yang melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Naruto.

'aku akan membalasmu nanti, lihat saja!' batin Neji (ahh, ngelihat batin Neji kayak gini jadi keinget pemain antagonis di sinetron indonesia. Hufft).

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: ahh... akhirnya selesai juga nih bagian terakhir, yah karena ku pikir jadwal bulan November ini akan Full, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Jadi, aku luangkan waktuku sejenak untuk corat-coret ini.**

**Pendeskrisian sifat Naruto di Fic ini. Naruto itu... ramah, mudah tersenyum, santai, dan sangat suka membuat orang lain kesal (biasanya dengan tatapan polosnya). Tapi di dalam sebuah pertarungan, dia akan bersifat serius, tenang (dalam hal berpikir), dingin dan mencekam (#kayak rumah hantu saja -_-).**

**Dan untuk yang bertanya tentang bagaimana kekuatan **_**Kazegami**_**, bisa di lihat di Fic 'Son of Oracle' yang lama. Chapter berapa? Aku juga tidak ingat! Pokoknya penjelasannya ada di dalam Author Note.**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Son of Oracle: Past-Now-Future**

**NARUTO****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Son of Oracle is My Story**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Rate: T-M**

**Pairing : Naruto x fem!Haku**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance, Comedy (**meskipun garing**), Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), dan yang paling penting alur MAJU-MUNDUR.**

**Summary : **karena kematian adiknya, dia akhirnya tersadar kalau dia begitu lemah. Dan saat itu juga, dia akhirnya bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat demi melindungi orang-orang yang menerimanya.

**Azriel present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Preparation part I**

**.**

Setelah meninggalkan Mansion milik Hyuuga. Kini Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa tempat lahirnya, dia berjalan dengan memasang wajah datar. Menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, dan rasa muak pun tercipta di benaknya.

Menghela nafas berat karena teringat kata-kata Jiraiya yang pernah di lontarkan padanya sebelum masuk kembali ke desa tempat kelahirannya. Pemuda dengan marga Uzumaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti karena teringat akan sesuatu, membuat sebuah handseal kemudian tubuhnya pun lenyap di telan pusaran angin yang bertabur dengan daun-daun yang ikut berputar.

**Kantor Hokage**

Naruto menampakkan kembali wujudnya di depan pria tua yang sedang memberi stempel pada sebuah proposal. Hiruzen Sarutobi, selaku pimpinan dari desa Konoha merasakan sebuah keberadaan seseorang di ruangannya, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari selembar kertas ke arah pintu masuk.

"ohh, Naruto-kun. Ada perlu apa?"

Naruto berjalan mendekati meja tempat pria yang sudah di anggap kakeknya sendiri itu bekerja, merogoh tas ninjanya kemudian menunjukkan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga di hadapan Hiruzen.

"kakek! Apa kakek tidak punya kunai seperti ini?" Naruto memandang Hiruzen dengan mata berbinar.

Hiruzen mengambil kunai yang Naruto letakkan di mejanya, setelah mengamati bentuk kunai tersebut yang di rasakannya familiar, Hiruzen kembali menatap pemuda yang sudah di anggap cucunya. "ini... kunai yang Minato pakai biasanya, kan?" Hiruzen tahu karena Hiruzen pernah di beri satu buah kunai seperti itu dari Minato.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "benar, apakah kakek punya?" tanya Naruto mengkonfirmasi.

Hiruzen memegang dagunya pura-pura berpikir, hening beberapa menit kemudian Hiruzen mencoba melirik ke arah sosok pemuda yang berdiri tegap sambil memasang wajah polosnya. Melihat keteguhan bocah di depannya, Hiruzen terpaksa menghela nafas berat.

"baik-baik, aku punya satu buah kok Naruto-kun." Hiruzen tersenyum, "tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mengambilnya, eto... dimana ya?" Hiruzen membuka seluruh laci di meja kerjanya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Hiruzen dengan wajah penasaran, "kau menyembunyikan benda penting seperti itu di situ, kakek?"

Hiruzen tersentak, dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "ahh... begini Naruto-kun, kalau benda penting seperti itu ku taruh di rumah, bisa-bisa aku kelupaan tempatnya. Hehehe." Hiruzen melanjutkan pencariannya kembali, dan setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Hiruzen menemukan barang yang dicarinya. "akhirnya, ketemu juga." Dia meletakkan sebuah kotak kayu persegi panjang.

"ohh, ini ya? Baiklah, terima kasih kakek." Setelah menemukan barang yang di inginkannya, Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil kunainya beserta kotak kayu yang baru saja di keluarkan oleh Hiruzen, dan setelahnya dia kabur dengan _sunshin_.

"dasar, bocah merepotkan." Ucap Hiruzen kesal, namun ekspresi di wajahnya menandakan hal sebaliknya. Duduk kembali di kursinya, menyalakan rokok di pipanya, dan kemudian memutar kursinya untuk menatap dunia luar dari balik jendelanya. 'namun suatu hari, dia akan menjadi seorang _shinobi_ yang melebihi siapapun.'

Setelah kepergiannya dari kantor Hokage. Kini pemuda yang mempunyai marga Uzumaki itu sedang berjalan tak memiliki tujuan, "dengan begini aku mempunyai 2 kunai, tapi kedua kunai itu masih belum ku rombak _jutsu-shiki_nya. Ahh, biarlah, akan ku lakukan itu nanti saja, lebih baik aku mencari makan malam, hari sudah mulai gelap." Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan perjalanan pemuda Uzumaki itu pun berakhir di sebuah kedai.

* * *

><p>"tadaima..."<p>

Naruto berjalan melewati pintu apartement lamanya. Dan saat berbalik sesudah menutup pintu apartementnya, _saphire_ Naruto melebar heran. Di lihatnya ruangan dalam apartementnya bercahaya, dan Naruto berasumsi cahaya itu berasal dari sinar lampu. Segera saja Naruto melepas sandal ninjanya, kemudian masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

Dengan kewaspadaan seorang _shinobi_ profesional, Naruto dengan sigap mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari tas ninjanya. Berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara derap langkah kaki, dan juga menyamarkan hawa keberadaannya. Naruto menempelkan punggungnya ke tembok dari sisi balik ruang tamu apartementnya, kunai di tangan kanannya sudah dia genggam dengan erat, mengantisipasi apapun yang akan terjadi.

"hmhmhmhm..."

Naruto mendengar suara gumaman seperti sedang bersenandung ria. Kini pemuda itu mulai ragu, jika saja sosok yang berada di ruang tamu Naruto adalah pencuri, mana mungkin ada pencuri yang dengan santainya bersenandung ria? Memang benar nyatanya kalau di apartement Naruto tidak ada satupun barang yang berharga, namun yang namanya pencuri tetap saja pencuri, mereka akan mengambil apapun meskipun itu adalah barang yang tidak berguna.

Karena mental sudah terkumpul dengan sempurna. Naruto lebih mengeratkan lagi genggaman kunai yang berada di tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya sudah mempersiapkan sebuah handseal dari _sunshin no jutsu_ jika saja musuh memiliki reflek yang bagus.

'3...1...0...'

Naruto melompat ke dinding siku yang tertuju pada ruang tamu apartementnya. Dinding siku itu di tujukan untuk menciptakan sebuah tekanan dari lompatannya, dalam lompatannya Naruto dapat melihat sosok perempuan yang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku. Tanpa ambil pusing, Naruto melesat ke tempat perempuan itu.

Shiho Hisajima, gadis yang memiliki surai berwarna hijau pudar, berkulit putih, kini sedang membaca sebuah buku panduan tentang tata cara mengintrogasi seorang tersangka. Namun aktifitas itu terhenti sejenak ketika instingnya merasakan suatu keberadaan seseorang di ruangan tempatnya membaca. Di tutupnya buku yang sedang di bacanya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di ruangan itu.

"hah!" Shiho tersentak saat dirinya menoleh ke arah kanan. Sebuah ujung kunai teracung di depannya, ujung kunai berwarna hitam itu terlihat mengkilap ketika terkena sinar lampu di ruangan itu. Wajahnya yang tadi tenang-tenang saja, kini mulai memancarkan sebuah rasa takut yang teramat besar. Gadis bersurai hijau itu mendongak, menghiraukan rasa takutnya Shiho ingin melihat si pelaku untuk yang terakhirnya jika ia mati.

Sebuah iris _saphire_ kini sedang memancarkan sinar menakutkan bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya.

"siapa kau?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada membunuh terlontar dari bibir orang mengacungkan kunai berwarna hitam itu, sontak Shiho semakin ketakutan karenanya. Tubuh mungilnya kini bergetar hebat, butiran-butiran keringat dingin kini sudah banyak keluar di wajah putihnya. Mungkinkah ini ajalnya?

"siapa kau?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir pemuda yang kini sedang mengacungkan kunainya tepat di depan wajahnya, dan itu membuat Shiho semakin ketakutan, membuatnya sekarang harus ngompol di celana.

Naruto yang sedari tadi melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan namun tidak juga di jawab, membuatnya kesal. Wajah yang dingin bak seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sedari tadi dia lontarkan kini menghilang seketika, iris _saphire_nya kini melebar dengan sempurna ketika melihat sebuah cairan bening keluar dari dalam celana pendek yang di pakai oleh sosok yang di ancamnya.

"w-woy, ke-kenapa kau ngompol?!" Naruto berteriak dengan rasa panik bukan main. Di lihatnya lagi wajah sosok yang sedari di ancamnya, dan kepanikan yang lebih parah kembali menyerang Naruto, gadis di depannya menangis.

"hiks... hiks... hiks... ke-kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

Mendengar sahutan yang sedari tadi sudah Naruto tunggu-tunggu, Naruto menghela nafas lega. Tunggu, kenapa dia bisa lega?

Naruto memasang wajah heran, "aku tidak memiliki niat untuk membunuhmu sama sekali, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dirimu."

"ta-tapi, kenapa kau menodongkan kunai ke wajahku?"

Naruto mendesah panjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menjelaskan suatu kesalapahaman adalah hal yang merepotkan. Setelah beberapa menit menjelaskan kesalapahaman yang Naruto buat, akhirnya gadis yang bernama Shiho itu bisa mengerti. Dan setelah pembicaraan selesai, Shiho dengan cepat pergi ke kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah, di karenakan ngompol dengan alasan ketakutan adalah suatu hal yang memalukan. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Shiho kembali ke ruang tamu apartement Naruto.

"jadi, Naruto-kun?" setelah duduk. Shiho melepaskan kacamata besarnya, memperlihatkan sebuah iris putih keunguan dengan pupil hitam miliknya.

"hm, ada ap-" Naruto menengok dan kemudian terpaku, 'cantiknya... ternyata wajah cantiknya selama ini tersembunyi di balik kacamata tebalnya.' Puji batin Naruto.

"bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke sini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shiho tanpa menatap Naruto, karena gadis itu kini terfokus untuk membersihkan kacamatanya.

"ini kan apartementku!"

"ehh?" Shiho melongo.

Hening.

"..."

"..."

"...bukannya ini apartementku?" sahut balik Shiho.

Hening kembali.

Alis Naruto saling bertautan, "dari sejarah pembentukan desa Konoha, ini sudah menjadi apartementku. Kenapa kau ngaku-ngaku, Shiho?"

Alis Shiho ikut bertautan, "yang ngaku-ngaku ini apartementmu itu kau, Naruto-kun. Lagi pula yang menyuruhku tinggal di apartement ini adalah Hokage-sama."

Mata Naruto menyipit tajam, "Hokage-sama...?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke gedung Hokage dari balik jendela di ruang tamunya, 'aku butuh penjelasan tentang ini kakek, lihat saja!' batin Naruto mengancam.

Hiruzen yang masih setia mengerjakan proposal di depannya, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan aktifiasnya. Merasakan aura dingin yang tiba-tiba saja menusuk batinnya, Hiruzen merinding.

"a-apa itu tadi?" Hiruzen memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

**Esok harinya  
>Gedung Hokage<strong>

BRAKK!

Suara gebrakan yang di hasilkan oleh meja kayu di ruangan Hokage terdengar. Pemuda bersurai pirang yang bernama Naruto menatap bengis lelaki yang sudah menjadi kakek-kakek di depannya, namun sang Hokage hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"kakek! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada apartementku?" Naruto mendesis seperti ular kelaparan. Setelah mengucapkan sumpahnya kemarin malam, dia akhirnya melakukannya siang ini. Mengancam Hokage.

Masih terus menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Hiruzen mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris _saphire_ yang kini sedang berkilat tajam. "ya-yah... itu Cuma sebuah kesalapahaman, hehehe." Menghiraukan wajahnya yang sudah keriput, Hiruzen membuat cengiran gaje.

Naruto menggertakkan gigi putihnya yang sampai-sampai terdengar dari luar, "kesalapahaman? Kenapa kau terus saja memakai kata-kata 'kesalapahaman' saat berbicara padaku? Apa kau tidak punya kata-kata pengelak selain 'kesalapahaman', hah?!" Naruto meraung seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang baru saja kalah arisan.

"tee-he~" Hiruzen berpose seperti gadis imut yang otomatis langsung membuat Naruto ingin muntah.

Naruto menghela nafas, dirinya tahu kalau sosok orang tua di depannya ini selalu mempermainkannya. Namun Naruto juga tahu kalau itu adalah penyampaian rasa sayang orang yang sudah di anggap kakeknya ini kepadanya, seulas senyumpun terpatri di bibirnya.

"bagaimana rangkaian peristiwanya, kakek?" Naruto bertanya seperti seorang reporter yang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan.

Hiruzen menatap ke sisi lain, "begini, aku berpikir bahwa perjalananmu bersama Jiraiya akan berlangsung lama. Jadi, selama kau pergi aku menempatkan sosok yang akan merawat apartement milikmu selama kau pergi Naruto-kun. Dan itulah Shiho Hisajima, _kunoichi_ yang secara khusus masuk ke akademi _pengintrogasi_ yang secara khusus berada di bawah bimbingan kepala _pengintrogasi_, Ibiki Morino." Jelas Hiruzen semangat, membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"kakek! Secara beruntun kau mengucapkan kalimat 'yang secara khusus' dan 'pengintrogasi' sebanyak dua kali." Masih dengan wajah swatdropnya, Naruto membuat angka dua dari jari tangan kanannya.

"ohh, tunggu sebentar." Hiruzen memeriksa kembali semua laci meja kerjanya, "ahh ini dia! Naruto-kun, mulai besok kau akan masuk ke akademi. Meskipun sekarang juga tidak apa-apa, karena sekarang masih jam 10, akademi juga baru saja di mulai." Hiruzen memberikan sebuah gulungan polos berwarna biru.

Naruto pun menerima gulungan itu, "untuk apa aku masuk ke akademi, kakek? Lebih baik aku berlatih lagi." Balas Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

BLETAK

Sebuah benjolan besarpun tercipta.

"kau bodoh, aku memasukkanmu ke akademi supaya kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak sebayamu. Aku tahu kalau sekarang memiliki kekuatan, namun kau juga tidak bisa menjadi ninja secara instan. Sebelum kau menjadi hokage kau harus mendapat pengakuan, di mulai dari menjadi _genin, chuunin, dan jounin,_ itu standartnya. Jika di beri tambahan, kau juga harus menjadi ANBU." Hiruzen mengangguk bangga akan penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

"ohh, begitu."

Kebanggan Hiruzen runtuh seketika, "kenapa kau hanya membalas penjalasanku hanya dengan dua kata seperti itu." Hiruzen pundung di pojokan.

"baiklah, aku akan berangkat ke akademi dulu kakek, sampai jumpa." Naruto pun keluar dari gedung hokage.

* * *

><p>Iruka Umino, <em>shinobi<em> yang memiliki perwakan dewasa berkulit tan dan memiliki luka gores melintang di hidungnya kini sedang menerangkan beberapa sejarah tentang asal-usul tempat kelahirannya, desa Konoha. Dengan wajah tegasnya, Iruka membacakan isi di buku sejarah yang sedang di genggamnya. Pria itu tahu kalau kebanyakan muridnya menghiraukan keberadaanya, namun tugas tetaplah tugas.

TOK TOK TOK

Saat berada dalam penjelasan, Iruka harus menghentikan acara mengajarnya saat pintu ruangan yang di diaminya bersuara. Secara otomatis Iruka berjalan ke pintu keluar ruangan tempatnya berada, dan diapun membukanya. Dengan tinggi sedikit di atas rata-rata, Iruka sama sekali tak melihat sosok yang mengetuk pintu yang telah di bukanya. Merasa ada yang janggal, Iruka sedikit menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Iris hitamnya kini melebar. Kaget, tentu saja. Bahagia, sudah pasti. Sosok yang selama empat tahun terakhir ini menghilang, kini telah kembali. Seperti lagunya kangen band, kembali pulang. Sosok yang selalu di rindukannya, sosok yang selalu di sayanginya, dan sosok yang telah di anggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto!" seru Iruka, Naruto pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"sudah lama tidak jumpa Iruka-nii, yosh! _tadaima_." Naruto menampilkan cengiran rubahnya, membuat Iruka tambah sumringah.

"_okaeri_, ohh iya! Kapan kau sampai, Naruto?" masih dengan tersenyum, Iruka bertanya.

"bisakah kita bahas hal itu nanti, Iruka-nii?" Naruto merogoh tas ninjanya, "aku ada keperluan penting denganmu." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah gulungan yang di berikan Hokage tadi.

"ehh, apa ini?!" Iruka menatap penuh tanya ke arah gulungan yang di sodorkan Naruto.

"buka saja, nii-san."

Menuruti perintah Naruto, Iruka pun dengan perlahan membuka gulungan yang terikat apa-apa itu. Setelah membacanya, raut wajah Iruka kembali menunjukkan wajah senang.

"kau masuk sekarang, Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

"tentu saja, kalau tidak sekarang untuk apa aku repot-repot datang kemari." Naruto tersenyum.

Iruka ikut tersenyum, tangan kanannya kemudian dia gunakan untuk mengelus puncak kepala Naruto. "kau memang selalu bersemangat ya, dan panggil aku _sensei_ saat kau masuk." Naruto mengangguk paham.

Iruka pun kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan mengajarnya. Setelah berdiri kembali di depan semua muridnya, dapat di lihatnya kebanyakan muridnya memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Seulas senyuman pun terpatri di bibirnya.

"aku mempunyai keyakinan kalau kalian semua penasaran tentang sosok yang menemuiku di depan tadi, bukan?" senyuman kemenangan terus menempel di bibirnya.

Semua muridnya mengangguk, semua kecuali dua muridnya yang mempunyai kepribadian cool dan malas.

"baiklah, wahai murid baru kau boleh masuk sekarang." suruh Iruka sambil menatap pintu keluar ruangan yang di tempatinya sekarang.

Semua pandangan muridpun langsung tertuju pada pintu ruangan itu. Tatapan penasaran, malas, dan sok cool yang pengen Author tonjok wajah nih karakter, terpatri pada semua wajah murid ajaran Iruka. Dan yang mereka nanti-nantipun akhirnya tiba.

Pemuda bersurai pirang panjang pada jambangnya, memakai kaos berwarna hitam yang di lapisi jaket berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dan celana hitam yang menutupi seluruh bagian kakinya. Senyuman ramah terus terukir di bibir pemuda yang kita tahu bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu, membuat beberapa mata terkagum-kagum.

Dua sosok yang tengah duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat sosok yang masuk. Yang pertama tentunya kalian sudah tahu adalah _Heiress_ dari klan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. Dan satunya lagi adalah gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang sempat di tabrak Naruto kemarin.

"baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu." Iruka memberi perintah saat Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di samping kirinya.

"selamat siang semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat. Sementara para murid hanya terkagum melihat kesopanan Naruto.

"nah, Naruto. bisa kau beri tahu mereka apa yang kau suka dan yang tidak kau suka?" Iruka kembali berseru.

Masih dengan tersenyum, "kesukaanku adalah... emm... etto... berlatih, mengintip cewek mandi, dan tentu saja ramen." Naruto memberikan sebuah cengiran polos tanpa dosa, membuat semua isi kelas langsung bersweatdrop ria. Namun di detik berikutnya, sebuah hawa dingin mencekam dapat di rasakan dari sekeliling tubuh Naruto. raut wajahnya yang ceria dan ramah, seketika di gantikan oleh wajah yang penuh kegelapan dan kebencian. "dan ketidaksukaanku adalah orang yang sudah pernah membuat guruku sekarat, salah satu tujuanku untuk hidup adalah membunuhnya." Ucapan Naruto hampir terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

Beberapa orang yang menyadari perubahan Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan mata mereka. Tentu saja, sang guru sendiri Iruka menyadari perubahan tersebut, membuatnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sosok yang lainnya yang menyadari betapa bahayanya tatapan Naruto adalah Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, dan Shino Aburame, mereka adalah tiga siswa yang memiliki _intelijensi_ tinggi.

Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha yang kini sudah menjadi buronan internasional di _elemental state_ karena kemampuannya yang bisa mengalahkan sosok Kage sendiri. Sasuke Uchiha dengan mata _onyx_-nya hanya bisa melebar saat melihat ekspresi murid baru yang berada di depan kelasnya, dirinya yang sudah pernah melihat sendiri pembunuhan sadis yang di lakukan oleh kakaknya kandungnya, kini harus di ingatnya kembali ekspresi itu.

'di-dia, bukan anak sembarangan. Pengalaman apa yang sampai membuatnya bisa menciptakan ekspresi seperti itu, pasti itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.' Batin sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sementara di sisi Shikamaru Nara yang kini hanya bisa melebarkan matanya terkejut, 'dia, sosok yang berbahaya.'

Sementara di sisi Shino Aburame, 'ekspresi seperti itu bukanlah ekspresi seperti yang di buat-buat oleh Sasuke, berapa banyak nyawa orang yang sudah di renggutnya, anak itu adalah sosok yang berbahaya.'

Akhirnya beberapa orang menyadari tentang kebenaran Naruto. apakah yang akan terjadi, nantikan chapter berikutnya.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: akhirnya nih chapter selesai juga. Bagaimana komentarnya para Reader?**

**Yah! Karena ini sebuah Re-Make, maka aku memasukkan karakter yang sangat jarang di keluarin di Manga NARUTO sendiri. Pengen buat sesuatu yang berbeda saja, hehehe.**

**Soal mata dari Shiho Hisajima bisa kalian bayangin berwarna ungu dengan pupil hitam bulat, di Manganya sendiri sih memang karakter ini tidak terlalu menonjol, namun akan berbeda bila saya masukin di Fic ini huahahaha.**

**Dan untuk promosi (hehehe), jangan lupa setelah baca FIC ini jangan lupa untuk baca juga FIC baru saya yang berjudul 'INANITION'. Review gak Review pokoknya kalian mampir dah :D**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Son of Oracle: Past-Now-Future**

**NARUTO****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Son of Oracle is My Story**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Rate: T-M**

**Pairing : Naruto x fem!Haku**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance, Comedy (**meskipun garing**), Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), dan yang paling penting alur MAJU-MUNDUR.**

**Summary : **karena kematian adiknya, dia akhirnya tersadar kalau dia begitu lemah. Dan saat itu juga, dia akhirnya bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat demi melindungi orang-orang yang menerimanya.

**Azriel present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Preparation part II**

**.**

"baiklah, Naruto! kau akan duduk bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji, Shikamaru angkat tanganmu." Iruka berseru, membuat Naruto harus kembali menyembunyikan ekspresi kelamnya.

Di bangku pojok kanan paling belakang, seorang pemuda yang memiliki style kepala nanas mengangkat tangannya. Sang pemuda Uzumaki sendiri hanya bisa melemparkan sebuah senyuman ke arah pemuda nanas itu, Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah bangku panjang yang di duduki oleh dua sosok yang baru kali ini di lihatnya.

"bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Naruto bertanya sambil terus melemparkan senyum ramahnya, sedangkan sosok yang di ajaknya berbicara hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"boleh." Jawabnya singkat

Naruto tetap tersenyum menyambut jawaban dari pemuda berkepala nanas yang berada di depannya. Segera sang pemuda Uzumaki itu duduk di samping kanan sang pemuda nanas yang kini menghiraukannya, Naruto pikir itu adalah hal wajar karena dia memang tergolong orang asing yang main masuk saja.

"namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda yang berada di sisi kirinya, mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"salam kenal, namaku Chouji Akimichi dan kesukaanku adalah keripik kentang. Kau mau?" jawab bocah gendut yang berada di sisi kiri Shikamaru.

"ahh, tidak! Terima kasih, aku masih kenyang." Naruto melemparkan senyum kikuk ke arah bocah gendut yang menjawab salamnya.

"ohh begitu, ya sudah." Chouji mengedikkan kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"baiklah semuanya, hari ini sampai di sini dahulu penjelasannya. Sekarang kita pergi dari kelas ini untuk latihan melempar shuriken." Iruka mengintrupsi.

Dengan itu semua murid berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, tak terkecuali Naruto yang berjalan sambil terus menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tepat saat Naruto baru saja keluar kelas (karena memang Naruto berjalan terakhir), dua gadis telah berdiri tepat di samping pintu keluar kelas, dua gadis yang pernah bertemu dengannya.

Pemuda Uzumaki yang baru keluar itu menatap polos ke kedua gadis yang sepertinya menunggunya. Segera saja dia mendekati kedua gadis itu, karena memang salah satunya sudah Naruto kenal kemarin siang.

"hai Hyuuga-chan, Ojou-san." Sapa Naruto sambil melemparkan senyuman ramahnya. Membuat kedua sosok itu ikut tersenyum menimpali.

"ano, Uzumaki-kun-"

"ahh, panggil saja aku Naruto. kita teman bukan, Hyuuga-chan?" potong Naruto dengan tetap memamerkan senyumannya.

Melihat kedua sosok di depannya berbicara dengan sangat akrab, gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi di acuhkan hanya bisa menatap kesal ke arah dua sosok yang berada di depannya.

"_mou_... kenapa aku di cuekin, sih?!" gadis berambut pirang itu berbalik dengan posisi bersidekap.

Naruto dan gadis yang sudah di ketahui namanya Hinata hanya bisa menatap polos ke arah gadis bersurai pirang itu. Namun suatu hal langsung membuyarkan tatapan polos Hinata, dia dengan panik langsung meminta maaf kepada gadis yang kini sedang ngambek itu.

"ma-maafkan aku Ino-san, a-aku lupa dengan tujuan kita." Semburat merah terpatri di pipi chuby Hinata, membuat wajahnya yang imut menjadi semakin imut. Dengan tersenyum canggung, gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Uzumak- maksudku Naruto-kun, perkenalkan ini Ino-san. Gadis yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Hinata.

Gadis berambut pirang yang tadinya memunggungi kedua insan yang sudah berteman itu, kini berbalik kembali untuk menghadap mereka. "perkenalkan, Ino Yamanaka." Ujar gadis berambut pirang itu dengan ekspresi malu-malu, membuat Naruto dalam hati hanya mendesah panjang.

"etto, Yamanaka-san. Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat..." Naruto memasang ekspresi berpikir, membuat Ino memandangnya dengan mata yang berbinar terang. "...sudahlah, aku lupa. _Tee-hee~_" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke atas dengan tangan kanannya yang dia gunakan untuk menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

Sedangkan gadis bersurai pirang yang menatapnya, kini hanya bisa terbengong. Dalam kepala gadis itu berpikir, cowok pirang tampan di depannya ini autis? Atau mungkin gila? Kenapa tingkahnya juga OOC banget?

"Yamanaka-san! Yamanaka-san?"

Sadar dari dunia khayalannya, Ino tersentak mendengar suara yang menyerukan namanya. Menepis rasa shocknya, di lihatnya kini Naruto sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya.

"ehh, i-iya?" saut Ino dengan tatapan bingung.

Naruto mendesah sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Lebih baik kita segera ke tempat latihan, sebelum nanti kita akan terlambat." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata.

"hei, Hinata!" bisik Ino.

"ya? A-ada apa Ino-san?"

"cowok itu radak-radak aneh ya?"

"aneh bagaimana maksudmu, Ino-san?"

"ya... pokoknya aneh, dia memiliki wajah yang tampan, tapi sifatnya tidak seperti Sasuke yang cool abis." Background bunga mawar langsung berada di punggung Ino saat gadis itu membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh karisma. Tunggu! Aku mau muntah.

"tidak juga, Ino-san. Menurutku Naruto-kun adalah sosok yang menarik." Hinata tersenyum memandangi punggung Naruto yang mulai terlihat kecil. Dan ekspresi itu membuat Ino menyeringai lebar.

"heh? sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta nih..." ujar Ino.

Mendengar sindiran Ino yang tanpa dengan sengaja mengenai sasaran, wajah putih sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga kini harus menghilang. "a-a-apa maksudmu, Ino-san?"

Ino semakin memperlebar seringaian di bibirnya, "_are_?! Tidak usah begitu Hinata-chan, aku tahu kok ciri-ciri wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta, karena aku juga wanita." Ino tertawa licik di dalam hati. Sedangkan sang lawan bicaranya kini hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah ayunya.

Kembali ke Naruto. kini pemuda pirang ini telah sampai dimana tempat latihan melempar shuriken berada, pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat murid-murid ajaran Iruka sangat bersemangat dalam hal praktek, tapi jika dalam hal penjelasan kenapa bisa sebaliknya? Hal itu sempat membuat pemuda Uzumaki ini kebingungan, segeranya dia tepis pikiran tak penting itu dari dalam kepalanya.

Naruto yang baru sampai segera mendekati pembimbingnya. Saat berada di sampingnya, Naruto menyenggolnya sedikit untuk menarik perhatiannya. Iruka pun menoleh, di lihatnya Naruto yang kini melemparkan senyum kepadanya.

"mereka semua sangat bersemangat ya, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah murid-muridnya yang berlatih, "benar sekali, padahal mereka masih belum tahu _arti_ dari menjadi shinobi. Tapi kau sudah _mengalaminya_ kan, Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Iruka, dia pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi sedih yang kini terpasang di wajah tampannya. "selama ini aku berjalan di jalan penuh darah, itu adalah hal yang membuatku terus hidup sebelum aku kembali ke desa ini." Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan, namun hal itu masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Iruka.

"ekspresi gelap yang kau tunjukan sebelumnya, aku dapat mengetahui segala kebencianmu dari sana. Kau pasti pernah mengalami hal yang sangat buruk di luar sana, benarkan Naruto?" Iruka melirik ke arah murid kuningnya itu, dan dapat dia lihat kembali ekspresi yang penuh kebencian yang sebelumnya pernah ia tunjukan saat sesi perkenalan.

"biarlah hal itu berlalu Naruto, dan hilangkan ekspresi gelapmu itu sekarang. apa kau tak merasakan ada beberapa sosok yang mengawasimu dari tadi?"' Iruka tersenyum penuh arti ke tiga sosok yang sebelumnya juga mengawasi Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, "biarkan saja mereka Iruka-sensei, aku juga tidak begitu peduli dengan mereka. Jika kau mau, aku bisa saja menghabisi mereka sekarang. bagaimana?" tawar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

Iruka menggeleng sambil mendesah, "jika kau menghabisi mereka, kau akan menjadi buruan internasional. Mereka itu adalah anak dari masing-masing ketua klan di desa ini, kecuali Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan orang tuanya." Iruka melihat Sasuke yang sedang di telan oleh para calon kunoichi, Iruka kemudian sweatdrop saat mengetahui kalau pandangan Sasuke sedang tertuju pada Naruto seorang.

"dia adik dari Itachi Uchiha, bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Iruka terkejut, "kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat dalam perjalanan pulang, dan dia memintaku untuk melindungi adik satu-satunya yang dia miliki."

"k-kau pernah bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha?" tanpa sadar Iruka sedikit berteriak saat melontarkan pertanyaan ini, dan Sasuke yang sempat mendengarnya hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

Ekspresi cool Sasuke yang biasanya di pasang, kini telah tergantikan oleh ekspresi kebencian. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan melontarkan semua hawa membunuhnya yang kini membuat beberapa murid lainnya berjengit ketakutan.

GREBB

"dimana dia sekarang?" Sasuke mencekal kerah jaket Naruto, namun Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan hanya menatap datar wajah Sasuke.

"jika aku memberi tahumu tentang keberadaannya sekarang, kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"aku akan membunuhnya." Jawab Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

Naruto menepis kedua tangan Sasuke yang mencekal kerah jaketnya, "membunuhnya? Cih! Jangan bercanda, kau masih sangat lemah. Dan jika kau berhadapan dengan Itachi, kau pasti sudah menangis tanpa di sentuh olehnya."

"brengsek! Kau pikir aku ini lemah? Aku sudah pernah melihat pembantaian dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri, aku juga sudah melewati ujian mental ini. Dan itu membuatmu berpikir kalau aku ini lemah?"

"kau hanya pernah melihat, tapi kau masih belum pernah melakukannya. Dan kau pikir, bahwa jika kau pernah melihat sebuah pembantaian itu sudah membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat? Bahkan aku tahu jika kau menangis saat melihat wajah Itachi pada malam itu, sifatmu itu tak jauh dari sifat seorang gadis."

"brengsek!" Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, segera meluncurkan sebuah pukulan dari tangan kanannya.

TAP!

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Iruka dengan kesal, karena guru yang mempunyai luka melintang di hidungnya itu telah berhasil menangkap pukulannya.

"bagaimana kalau masalah ini kita selesaikan dengan duel?" Iruka tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke, namun aura membunuh dengan intensitas yang melebihi Sasuke menguar di sekitarnya. Dengan terpaksa sang bungsu Uchiha menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>"sebelum pertandingan ini di mulai, aku ingin memberitahumu dua hal mengenai cara bertarungku. Pertama <em>kecepatan<em> adalah _keahlianku_ dan kedua _angin_ adalah _senjataku_, kau mengerti?" Naruto meleparkan senyum penuh arti ke arah Sasuke.

"cih! Aku tak butuh omong kosongmu." Sasuke menajamkan tatapannya.

"baiklah, mulai!" Iruka berseru.

Saat seruan dari Iruka menandakan bahwa duel telah dimulai. Raut wajah pemuda pirang yang tadinya sangat ramah, kini berubah menjadi sangat serius. Pemuda Uzumaki itu bersiap dengan memasang kuda-kuda yang pernah dia gunakan untuk melawan Neji, dia sudah siap.

Sedangkan di sisi lain. Sasuke bersiap dengan kuda-kuda ala akademi yang sempat dia pelajari, mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap tajam sosok pirang yang menjadi musuhnya. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu kini sedang mencari titik lemah dari lawannya, tak dapat mencari apa yang di carinya, Sasuke hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

'kuda-kuda yang dia gunakan tak sedikitpun memiliki celah, dan tatapannya kini seakan siap untuk membunuh. Siapa sebenarnya dia?'

"kalau kau tidak ingin menyerang, maka aku yang akan maju." Setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan satu langkah kilat Naruto melesat ke arah Sasuke. Namun kecepatan yang di pakainya melebihi kecepatan fisik biasa, secara gampangnya seperti kasat mata.

Mata _onyx_ yang di miliki Sasuke harus pemuda itu paksa untuk melebar penuh. Bagaimana tidak, jarak normal dia berdiri berhadapan dengan lawannya terpaut hingga sepuluh meter, dan tiba-tiba saja musuhnya sudah bersiap melancarkan sebuah pukulan dengan jarak yang terpaut kurang dari satu meter.

Dengan reflek yang sudah sedikit terlatih, Sasuke segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan wajahnya. Karena pemuda Uchiha itu tahu kalau serangan yang di lancarkan musuhnya mengarah ke wajahnya.

BUAGH!

Pukulan Naruto dengan sukses di tahan oleh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Namun karena tenaga yang di miliki Naruto jauh lebih besar, Sasuke harus rela untuk terdorong kebelakang. Melihat pangeran pujaan mereka terpojok, para fansgirl Sasuke mulai teriak-teriak gaje, membuat para calon shinobi lainnya hanya bisa mendesah panjang dan mengutuk keberadaan Sasuke.

Setelah sedikit terbungkuk karena melakukan serangan, Naruto mengembalikan posisinya dengan cepat, tapi kini di iringi dengan seringaian menghina. "ayolah Uchiha, apa Cuma segini saja kemampuanmu? Kalau Cuma begini saja, kau pasti menangis kembali saat melihat wajah Itachi." Naruto mencoba memancing amarah Sasuke.

"brengsek!" Sasuke merangsek dengan penuh amarah ke arah Naruto. dia mulai meluncurkan tinjuan yang mengarah ke wajah Naruto, namun Naruto dengan mudahnya menepis tinjuan Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya.

Merasa tinjuannya tak dapat bersarang ke wajah lawannya. Kini Sasuke mencoba dengan menggabungkan serangannya dengan tendangan, serangan pertama dia mengincar perut Naruto dengan kaki kanannya. Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi, kaki kanannya berhasil di tangkap Naruto.

"penuh celah." Kaki yang berhasil di tangkapnya, kemudian dia tarik. Melihat musuhnya menjadi sedikit goyah, dengan tanggap Naruto men_tackle_ kaki Sasuke yang satunya. Sasuke pun kini sedikit terbang dengan posisi telentang, melihat kesempatan itu Naruto segera meluncurkan sebuah sikutan keras ke perut Sasuke.

BUAGH!

Sasuke sedikit memuntahkan air liurnya saat menerima serangan keras pada perutnya, dan dia pun hanya bisa terkapar di atas hamparan tanah yang penuh debu.

'kenapa? Kenapa aku masih begitu lemah? Brengsek!' batin Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

"pemenangnya Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka kembali berseru.

"ne... namamu Sasuke, kan? Sebaiknya kau tidak usah memendam rasa benci terhadap kakakmu, karena kau masih belum mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu dengan suara pelan, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah terkapar.

"woy, Naruto!" mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya, Naruto berhenti dan berbalik. "apa kau mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum, "tentu saja, karena aku mengetahuinya dari Itachi sendiri. Dan jika kau ingin mengetahuinya, aku memberi satu syarat padamu. Hilangkan rasa dendam dan kebencianmu, baru nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Naruto tersenyum kembali sebelum meninggalkan sang bungsu Uchiha yang kini melebarkan matanya.

"dasar, kau tidak menahannya sedikitpun." Iruka berujar ketika berada tepat di samping Naruto.

Naruto memandang Iruka dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "apa maksudmu, Iruka-sensei? Dalam pertarungan yang memiliki aturan seperti itu, aku mencoba penuh untuk menahan insting bertarungku. Ingat? Sebelum pertarungan di mulai aku terlebih dahulu menjelaskan cara bertarungku, bukan? Itu adalah saat dimana aku sangat menahan insting bertarungku, agar aku tidak sampai membunuh lawanku."

"itu yang kau lakukan di setiap pertarungan?" tanya Iruka.

Sekali lagi Naruto menatap penuh tanya ke arah Iruka, "apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika berada di medan pertarungan yang sebenarnya, memberitahukan taktikmu kepada musuh, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi meskipun begitu, sekarang aku tidak akan pernah meremehkan yang namanya pertarungan lagi. Baik itu pertarungan dengan aturan atau yang tanpa aturan." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"raut wajahmu itu, menandakan kalau kau pernah mengalami sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Apa yang sudah pernah terjadi padamu, Naruto?!" Iruka kini bertanya dengan suara berat penuh keseriusan.

"aku... sudah belajar dari kejadian waktu _itu_, dan maaf saja sensei, aku tidak ingin menceritakan pengalaman yang ku alami di luar sana. Hal itu... masih terlalu menyakitkan untukku, lebih baik kau cari tahu sendiri dengan bertanya ke kakek." Naruto berjalan sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya, meninggalkan Iruka yang kini hanya bisa menatap datar punggung Naruto.

'jika kau menyuruhku untuk bertanya kepada Hokage-sama, maka aku akan melakukannya.' Batin Iruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Malam harinya<strong>

Kini Naruto sedang duduk di samping kanan Shiho yang membaca bukunya tanpa alat bantu yang bernama kacamata yang biasa di gunakannya. Pemuda pirang itu tak melirik sedikit pun ke wajah cantik Shiho, dia sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mendesah panjang.

Shiho yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah laku Naruto, akhirnya menutup buku yang sedari tadi dia baca. Gadis yang memiliki iris _violet_ itu melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini hanya menatap lantai ruang tamu itu, gadis itu mengangkat kedua alisnya heran ketika melihat perilaku Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau dari tadi hanya mendesah, apa kau lapar?" tanya Shiho.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Shiho, Naruto malah memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "hari ini... aku... sedikit terlalu berlebihan, hah..." sekali lagi, Naruto mendesah penuh frustasi.

"memang, apa yang sudah kau lakukan di akademi?" Shiho memandang penuh minat ke sosok Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

Naruto mengacak rambut jabriknya dengan penuh rasa depresi, "sial... aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku, ayo kita kencan." Naruto berteriak ke arah Shiho tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, dengan Shiho sendiri kini hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

"ka-katakan se-sekali lagi, Naruto-kun." Shiho tak berkedip sama sekali.

"ayo kita kencan." Naruto langsung menarik paksa tangan kanan Shiho, namun Shiho sendiri tak memberikan gerakan menolak sedikitpun.

'ba-baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang mengajakku kencan, apalagi laki-laki itu berwajah tampan.' Batin Shiho berbunga-bunga.

(_*)v

"kau ingin membeli apa? Aku yang akan mentraktirmu." Naruto melirik ke arah Shiho yang berada di samping kirinya, tapi gadis yang di liriknya itu menghiraukan keberadaanya.

Wajah cantik Shiho yang kini tak tertutupi kacamata terekspos, membuat semua pria kini menatapnya bak hewan buas yang menemukan mangsa. Gadis bersurai hijau itu kini hanya bisa berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, kedua tangannya yang gemetar saling dia tautkan di depan tubuhnya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi melirik Shiho kini baru tersadar akan suatu hal. Pakaian yang di kenakan Shiho sekarang terlalu terbuka, baju pink polos dengan bawahan rok yang sedikit mengekspos paha putihnya pasti bisa membuat para lelaki memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Matanya _saphirenya_ kemudian dia alihkan ke daerah sekitar, dan benar saja dugaannya, para '_torobo neko'_ (kucing garong) sedang melihat ke arah Shiho dan dirinya.

Naruto mendesah. Dengan rasa sangat-sangat beralah di hatinya, dia harus menyelamatkan nyawa Shiho. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan cekatan langsung mengait tangan kanan Shiho yang sebelumnya dia satukan dengan tangan yang satunya, Naruto juga dapat merasakan kalau Shiho sedikit tersentak dengan perbuatannya.

"maaf." Ujar Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Shiho menatap Naruto, gadis itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "tidak, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

Melihat Shiho melemparkan senyuman ke arahnya, tanpa sadar Narutopun juga ikut tersenyum. "senyummu terlihat sangat cantik." Ucap Naruto dengan polosnya, dan tak lupa juga dengan senyuman polosnya.

Kali ini Shiho sama sekali tak menjawab ucapan Naruto. yang bisa di lakukan gadis itu kini hanya terbengong dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Naruto dengan kasar mendorong dagu gadis itu ke atas supaya mulut gadis yang bersamanya itu tertutup.

"jangan memposisikan mulutmu seperti itu, nanti aku cium lho..."

JEGERR!

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Shiho langsung pingsan di tempat dengan muka memerah dan mata yang sepenuhnya memutih. Dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih, Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Shiho yang mengeras seperti batu.

"Shiho! Shiho! Shiho..."

* * *

><p>"sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Nee-chan." Dengan senyuman canggung, Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya.<p>

Ayame, seorang gadis keturunan dari penjual ramen yang paling terkenal se-Konoha ikut tersenyum ke arah pemuda pirang yang sudah di anggap adiknya ini. Gadis bersurai coklat gelap itu sekali lagi memeriksa keadaan Shiho yang saat ini sedang pingsan dengan wajah memerah, di sentuhnya dahi Shiho untuk memeriksa suhu badannya.

"dia sama sekali tidak demam, tapi kenapa wajahnya sangat memerah?" Ayame melontarkan pertanyaan ke semua sosok di sekitarnya.

Naruto membuat ekspresi berpikir, "daritadi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak terlihat tanda-tanda akan terkena demam, dan ku pikir dia tadi masih sehat-sehat saja."

Ayame memandang Naruto, "sebelum dia pingsan, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"emm, kami hanya berjalan tak tentu arah sebelum menuju kemari."

"tapi pasti ada kejadian yang kalian lalui sebelum gadis ini pingsan, bukan?!"

Naruto terus berpikir, dan tiba-tiba sebuah lampu berwarna kuning keluar dari kepala Naruto. "ahh, aku ingat! Sebelumnya dia terbengong dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, aku pun menutup mulutnya sambil berkata '_jangan memposisikan mulutmu seperti itu, nanti aku cium lho..'_ begitu."

JEGERR!

"APA?!"

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: kagak ada catatan di chapter ini, dan hampir saja kagak ada waktu luang untuk update. Dan aku ucapkan selamat menikmati saja.**

**.**

**Azriel Log out.**


End file.
